The Great Corona Scheme
by litwick723
Summary: Modern AU: DisneyWorks High. Jack Overland is the new kid, and he fears that people will judge him on his looks. But he meets friends, and Elsa. Their friendship soon sparks into something bigger, but gets put on hold when the school is threatened to be shut down! Will Jack and his friends stop the masterminds? Rated T. Crossover ROTG/Frozen/Tangled/HTTYDBH6/etc. ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1: The New Kid

Chapter 1: The New Kid

(A/N: If you are someone with a birth defect, you may relate to a few parts of the story. For example, you may relate because you are deaf, mute, albino, etc. Be warned. I made this story to raise awareness for these people. All that aside, I really hope you enjoy the story overall.)

I walked through the halls feeling really nervous. A lot of people were staring at me, and I felt uncomfortable. But I don't blame them. At least, for staring at me I don't blame. My skin was almost completely white. My eyes and hair, too. I couldn't count how many times people have made fun of me for this. They keep saying how I'll never be "normal."

I was so distracted in thought that I didn't notice someone run into me. We both fell to the ground, and my stuff fell out of my backpack.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" A guy helped me up. I saw that he was taller than me, had a little bit of hair on his chin. "Sorry, I didn't see you there. Are you a new student?"

I didn't say anything. I just nodded.

"Here, let me help you." He bent down and put my notebook and textbooks inside. "Here." He gave it to me and I took it.

"Th-thank you." I said, just above a whisper.

"My name's Flynn. Flynn Rider." He offered me his hand. "And you are?"

I shook it. "J-Jack Overland."

"It's nice to meet you, Jack. Look, I understand that you're nervous, afraid of people judging you for what you look like, right?"

I nodded.

"Well, you don't need to worry about that here. My friends and I make sure that people are welcome here, and if anyone gives them trouble, they answer to us." He gave me a small nudge with his hand, implying for me to walk with him. "What's your first class?"

"Um..." I reached into my pocket to pull out my schedule. "I have History with Mister... Weaseltown?"

Flynn laughed. "His name's actually pronounced 'Weselton.' Don't call him that, or you'll probably get detention." We stopped in front of a door. On it said 'History.' "Look for a friend in there," he continued. "He has black hair and green eyes. He'll most likely be talking to a girl with blond hair and blue streaks.

He waved goodbye as he left. I couldn't help but smile. It was nice that there were people who accepted me. But it too easy. He was hiding something.

I walked inside and saw that students were talking. I also saw that the teacher hadn't arrived yet. I took an empty seat and set my backpack on the desk, looking straight ahead.

"Hey, look, a new kid."

I looked up and saw two people walking to me. One was a girl with black hair and purple streaks. She had on a small silver necklace of a seashell. The other was a tall guy, and he had gray streaks in his black hair. He had a patch with a gavel on it. They both wore black. What was it with these two and black?

The girl pushed my backpack off of my desk and sat on it. "Name's Ursula Sea. This is my boyfriend, Frollo Judge. Got it memorized?"

I now knew that these two were trouble. But I just nodded. "Yes."

Ursula looked at me, then she said, "Is is snowing right now, Frollo?"

"No, I don't think so. Why?"

"Well, there's this useless pile of white stuff right here." She suddenly picked me up by my collar and held my in the air. I knew I was short, but I can't be this short. "Why don't we get rid of it?"

"Put him down, Ursula." I turned my head and saw the two people Flynn described. The boy spoke again. "I said to put him down. Now." He walked up to Ursula, and I saw that he was as tall as her.

Ursula scoffed. "Have it your way." She let me go, and I fell to the floor. "Let's go, Frollo."

The boy helped me up. "Sorry about that. She's always that witch that she is, unfortunately."

The girl handed me my backpack.

"Thanks," I said. "You guys know Flynn, right?"

They both laughed. "Is he still calling himself that?" the boy asked. "I'll tell you now, kid, that's not his real name. Go as a book character for Halloween once and all of a sudden, his name is Flynn Rider. His real name is Eugene Fitzherburt."

I smiled. This place might not actually be so bad. But still...

"My name, real name, is Timothy Fury. This is my girlfriend, Sarah Nadir." They both offered me handshakes. "We prefer to go by our nicknames, though."

"What are they?"

Timothy gave a nervous smile. "They call me Toothless."

"And they call me Stormfly."

(A/N: I'll have more characters and cameos appear in the future. Have a request for a character I can add as a cameo? Leave a comment of what character and how, and if you're lucky, I might just put it in!)


	2. Chapter 2: A Friend in Need

Chapter 2

I spent the rest of class getting to know Toothless and Stormfly. Toothless got his nickname because his teeth came in late when he was a baby, and Stormfly got hers because she pretends that she's flying when it rains. We talked about what was going on around town, mostly about the robberies that were happening.

Mr. Weselton was nice, but something about him scared me. I think it had to do with the fact that he mentioned something about a prize possession.

When class ended and the bell rang, they both walked with me outside.

"What class do you have next?" Stormfly asked me. As she fixed her hair, I saw that she had a bracelet with small studded spikes on it.

"Uh, I have English with Mrs. Brooke," I said, looking at the list again.

"I like Mrs. Brooke. She's my favorite teacher," Toothless said. "In every class, we try to have a friend so that if someone's being bullied, he or she or they can stop them, or help who's being bullied. Look for Hiro Hamada. He's the smartest kid at the school, I think you'll know who he is." They waved to me as they went down a hallway.

I opened the door to English and saw that only a few students were there. They were talking, waiting for the other students.

"Why, hello there." The teacher stood up from from her chair. "My name is Mrs. Belle Brooke. You are a new student, yes?"

I nodded. "Yes, Mrs. Brooke."

"Wonderful. You can go ahead and sit anywhere you like, just make sure to not be loud while we wait for the rest of the students."

I sat at a desk, next to an empty one. Or at least, so I thought.

One second it was empty, the next a little kid sat in it. He looked like he was 13 years old, what was he doing in a junior class?

"Are you Hiro Hamada?" I asked the kid.

He looked at me. "Yep." He turned his attention back to whatever he was doing. My curiosity peeked me, and I saw that he was fixing a little robot. "Sorry, I just want to fix this, I'll be with you in a sec."

He set the robot on the desk and I saw that it was small and red. Its face was white and black dots acted as eyes.

He said, "Baymax, activate." The robot came to life, it's eyes glowing and it walked in circles on the desk. "Yes, I fixed it!"

"Wow, that's amazing!" I said.

"Thanks," Hiro said. "I broke it last week, and I've been trying to fix it. Anyway, who told you about me? Anna? Eugene? Pascal?"

"Toothless and Stormfly, actually." I answered. I looked at the robot again. "Can I see it?"

"Sure." He said to the robot, "Baymax, deactivate." The robot turned off and it went limp. He picked it up with his hands and handed it to me. "Just be careful with it."

I took it and was surprised by how heavy it was. "This is really cool. And you're what, thirteen?"

Hiro smiled. "Yep. Thirteen and I'm a junior. Pretty cool, huh?"

I handed Baymax back to him. "It actually is, yeah." I spent this class feeling happy as well. When this class ended, I told him I had Mathematics next.

"Look for Pascal, Anna, and Sven," Hiro said.

I entered the class with some other students and sat at a desk. The teacher, Mr. Adam Brooke, sat me next to a guy with sideburns.

He scoffed when he saw me. "What, they didn't add color to your birth certificate?"

"Leave him alone, Hans."

Three people looked at him. One was a girl with red hair in two pigtails. The other two were guys, one with dyed green hair, the other with brown and blond hair.

"Whatever." Hans stood up and walked away.

The girl took his seat. "I can't believe I ever went out with him," she muttered.

The boy with the green hair sat on my other side. "Well, what do you expect? He cheated on you with that Cruella De Vil chick, he's not worth it. Anyway's name's Pascal Corona."

"Corona?" I repeated. "As in, the Corona?"

The Coronas were the richest family in town. Their ancestry led to them being royalty. The family crown, the Corona Crown, was on display in the Litwack Museum. It was worth a fortune.

"The very same," he said. "And this is Anna Arendelle, and Sven Winters."

I looked at Sven and I saw that he had small twigs on his head. "What are those?"

"I lost a bet," Sven answered. "Me and a friend both did. Now, we have to go an entire month like how we are. I have to wear these just because my favorite animal is a reindeer."

I couldn't help but laugh. "What was the bet?"

Anna spoke. "Well, you see–"

"No!" Sven interrupted. "No no, no. No. You promised to never speak of it again."

"Alright, fine." But I could tell that she was dying to tell me.

When class ended, I left before Anna called for me.

"Jack, wait up!" She caught up to me as I was nearing Science. "Here, I wanted to give this to you." She handed me an envelope with a snowflake sticker sealing it. "It's an invitation to my sister's birthday tomorrow, on Saturday."

I was really surprised. "Really? But you just met me."

"It doesn't matter," she said with a shrug without care. "I know what it's like to want a friend. Besides." She put the envelope in my hand. "You might have more in common with he than you think." She gave a wink and turned around, clutching her green bag.

She stopped and turned back to me, remembering something. "Olaf White and Merida Dunbroch are in Science with Mr. Hamada. Look for them."

I was a little perplexed when I heard this. Hamada? That was Hiro's last name. I wonder if they were related.


	3. Chapter 3: The Gang

A/N: All chapters are more or less going to be short, but don't worry! Once this story is finished, I plan to make a series of the after effects of the story. It'll feature characters not just from Disney movies, but TV shows as well! Anyway, enjoy!

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Chapter 3: The Gang

As I entered the classroom, I was blocked by a familiar face.

"Well, would you look at that. I didn't know we were in a black and white movie." Frollo stood in front of me. Behind him, Ursula was asleep with her feet on the desk.

"There you are!" A guy in a white shirt and brown hair came to my side, putting an arm around my neck. I saw that his nose was painted orange. "Come on, Merida and I were waiting for you!"

He took me to the back of the class, next to a girl with curly red hair.

"Well, good riddance for that, if 'ah do say so myself," the girl said with a hint of a Scottish accent.

"Are you guys Merida and Olaf?" I asked.

"Right you are." Merida looked at Olaf.

"What?" he said.

She looked at him while nodding her head in my direction.

He groaned as he stood up. "I hate you so much." He stood in front of me and cleared his throat. Then he said in a cheerful tone, "Hi, my name's Olaf and I like warm hugs!" Then he gave me hug.

I squirmed a little. I didn't really like being touched. "I'm sorry, but can you let go, please? I'm a bit of a germaphobe."

"Sorry about that." He let go and took his seat. "You see, a friend and I lost a bet and now we have to act like this." He tapped his nose. "This was a part of the bet."

I nodded in understanding. "So then it was you and Sven that lost this bet, then."

By the end of class, I was feeling really happy. Not only did I make some new friends, but I was also invited to a party. It was too good to be true. Maybe it was.

At lunch, I sat with my new friends. They asked about me, and in exchange, they told me about themselves.

I moved here when my younger sister passed away. Luckily, my best friend, Jamie, and his family moved here, too. I saw Jamie at the school, but I didn't have any classes with him today. I've been albino since birth, and every school I went to, people would always make fun of me. At one point, even the teachers would criticize me.

Anna and her sister, Elsa, grew apart when they were kids, but when Anna almost died this past summer, they reconvened. Sven and his brother, Kristoff, were orphans. They lived with Olaf's family. Kristoff was currently dating Anna, and he wore a hat 24/7. Hiro told me that his older brother, Tadashi, was the science teacher. They moved here from Texas, and their ancestry came from Japan. Merida moved here in the past year, and she was an expert at using the bow and arrow. Pascal and his older sister, Rapunzel, have been students since they started high school. Eugene, Rapunzel's boyfriend was what they called a "ruffian."

Toothless and Stormfly met each other by their friends, Henry Haddock and Astrid Axel. Apparently, Henry also had a nickname, "Hiccup." Every time he would laugh, he would get hiccups. It was hilarious to watch. Astrid kissed Hiccup on the cheek and smiled. Jamie came by later and I introduced him to everyone. He was happy for me, happy that I met people, and on the first day, no less!

I looked through this large group and I realized something.

"Hey, Anna," I asked. "Where's Elsa?"

"She's sick, so she couldn't come to school today," she answered. "She hasn't been in school all week, but she says that she'll be better for her birthday."

After spending a foreign language class with Eugene and Merida, the final bell rang and Jamie and I went home. We walked down the street, talking about the people we met.

"I met this redhead, Ariel and her cousin Hercules, a girl named Tiana and her boyfriend Naveen, I met Merida, Hiro, and Anna before lunch," Jamie said.

When we got to our houses, Jamie waved goodbye to me and went to his house. We lived right next to each other, so that was good.

When I entered, I was welcomed by multiple kisses and hugs. "Aw, there's my little boy, home from his first day at his new school!"

"Mom!" I said, trying to push her away. It was always embarrassing, even if no one was watching. "Your messing up my hair." I looked in the mirror in the hallway and fixed it to the way it always was.

My adoptive mom, Tatiana Roots, is a dentist. She's so serious about teeth, she makes my family eat carefully. All of her friends call her "Tooth." What is it with nicknames in this place?

My uncle, E. Aster, walked in the room. "Oi, boy, did you have fun today?"

I smiled. "Yes, Uncle Aster. I actually made some new friends."

"Really?" My grandfather, Nicholas, said as he walked in the room. Sometimes, I liked to call him Santa since he's so big and jolly, and he wears red and has a white beard.

I nodded. "Yeah, a lot of them."

My older brother, Sandy, walked in. He gave me a thumbs up. What was sad is that Sandy was mute, he couldn't speak. But he was a grown man now, and he's learned to deal with it.

I told them about my day, everyone I met. I left out Ursula, Frollo, and Hans, though. I didn't want them to worry about that. Then I got the party.

"Can we see the invitation?"

I reached into my pocket and took it out. I opened it and started to read.

"'Dear honored guest, you have been hereby invited to the celebration of Elsa Arendelle's 17th birthday party. Semi formal wear is required, and you are allowed to bring one guest. Be ready to present this invitation when entering the Corona Manor, for no entry will be allowed unless this invitation is shown. We hope to see you!'"

"Corona Manor?" Grandpa said. "That's amazing!"

While they talked to about what I would wear, I told my mom, "I'm going to the mall, okay?"

As I left, I saw that Jamie was already waiting for me. "Ready?" He said as he got in the passenger seat of my car. I was glad when I got my license, and now that I have friends, I'll be using it much more.

When we got to the Googolplex Mall, we met up with Anna and Kristoff.

"What does Elsa like?" I asked her as we searched for a gift.

"She really likes winter, especially snow." Anna said, pawing through some dresses.

"I can relate to that." I looked through some jewelry and I saw a necklace the shape of a silver snowflake. A blue sapphire sat in the center. "Wow."

"Can I help you?" I looked up to see a man on the other side of the counter. His hair was dyed blue and purple. His name tag read "James P. Sullivan."

"Yeah, how much is the snowflake necklace?" He told me the price, and I was surprised, it wasn't as much as I though it was. "I'll take it, please."

As he took out the necklace, he asked, "Would you like it gift wrapped?"

"Yes, thank you."

Once I bought it, I went back to the others.

"What you'd get her?" Kristoff asked me. He held a box with a cake in it.

"I'm not saying, it's a surprise."

We all went back to our homes, and I set the gift bag in my room. After a while, I took out my phone and searched online. I had heard of the name Arendelle somewhere, but I couldn't remember where.

I searched until I found the news article. "The Arendelles suffered a tragic accident when one of the children was put in a coma. All signs show to it being an accident, and the child is said to make a full recovery. The young girl's older sister feels the most responsible, and she even isolated herself from her to protect her."

There was a file attached, and I tapped on it. It showed a photo of a young girl. I gasped when I saw the name.

"Anna?"

A/N: Not really a cliffhanger, just a little reference to what happened in the beginning of Frozen. I'll get into a more modern detail in one of the after-stories.)


	4. Chapter 4: Fear Will Be Your Enemy

Chapter 4: Fear Will Be Your Enemy

I walked up to the Corona Manor with my gift in hand. Jamie was by me, holding his. The manor was huge, and people were were already inside.

When we reached the front doors, the man said, "Invitation?"

I reached in my pocket and give it to him. "He's my plus one," I added, gesturing to

Jamie. He gave an awkward wave.

The man nodded. "You can go in."

We walked inside and I was surprised by what we saw. A chocolate fountain stood in the middle of the room, a small one. A table lined with gifts sat in the corner. Another table was filled with food. A small stage was set and a girl was playing music.

"Let's here it for Honey Lemon!" she said in an accent, pointing at herself. These DJ names were so weird.

We set our gifts on the table and went for the food. I was wearing a white shirt, so I was careful to not spill anything.

Anna came by, wearing a green dress. "Do you like the food?"

I nodded. "Where's Elsa?" I asked her.

"She's still getting ready. I hope she feels better."

As I ate some pudding, I saw Hiro running up to me. He wore a simple tux and his usually messy hair was combed.

"Hey, guys... have... have you seen... have you seen... Baymax?" He was completely out of breath.

"No, what happened?" Jamie asked.

"He... he ran off with Elsa's present. I... I haven't found him... yet." He ran off again, looking for the robot.

"Hope he finds him," I said.

We talked with everyone, and I completely forgot about being albino, I was just having fun.

I sat at a table, feeling tired. At one point, I think I fell asleep for a bit. I was shaken awake by Pascal, and he smiled and laughed when he saw me. "Dude, you okay?"

I nodded while I stretched and yawned. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine."

Soon, everyone was dancing to a line dance. I couldn't help but dance myself.

I laughed when Anna tripped over Stormfly.

"Having fun?" Kristoff asked me.

I nodded. "More than I've had in years. Hey, where's Elsa?"

All of a sudden, the music stopped. It was really quiet.

"Come on, now, Jack," Anna said. She and Olaf grabbed the punch bowl. "Did you really think Elsa even existed?"

My heart started to pound. It raced even more when I saw Hans, Ursula, and Frollo in the crowd.

"Got the chocolate?" Hans asked.

Hiccup and Toothless brought the fountain over to me. "Ready."

I walked backwards until my back hit the wall. "Wh-what's going on?" I said. I tried not to show the fear in my voice.

"Come on, Jack," Astrid said. She held a bucket of potato salad. "Did you really think we cared about you?"

"What do you– Hey!" I ducked when Toothless threw a spoonful of chocolate at me.

"Aw, shoot," he said, an evil smile on his face. "I missed."

Then they all threw food at me. I got some stuck in my hair, my clothes.

"This outta get some color on that skin of yours!" Sven said with laughter.

"S-stop! Please!" I could only stay against the wall as I was pelted with food.

After a few minutes, they stopped. I looked up, wiping the tears from my face.

"J-Jamie?"

He stood over me, holding a tray of deviled eggs. "I never did like you," he said, before bringing it down on my head.

"Jack?"

"P-please. P-please s-stop."

"Jack, wake up!"

I opened my eyes and saw Anna, Hiro, Jamie, Merida, and Eugene near me.

I looked around. The music was still playing. All of the food was still on the table. Everyone was dancing. I wasn't against the wall, I was sitting on the table.

"Wh-what h-hap-pend?" I wiped the tears from my face, sniffing the mucus back in my nose. The fears from all of those years ago came rushing back to me. I was always scared, the slightest move I make made me afraid that people will hate me for it.

"You fell asleep," Hiro explained. "You were having a nightmare and you were crying, we were worried."

Jamie held me in his arms. "Jack, did you have another nightmare about your condition?" he asked me.

I nodded, trying to stop crying. I wriggled away from his hands. Even after knowing Jim for years I couldn't get used to his touch.

"Oh, that's so sad." Anna came to my side and hugged me.

I squirmed in her grip.

"Oh yeah, germaphobe. Merida told me." She let go and left to get something.

"What 'append?" Merida asked.

I shook my head. "I-I don't wanna-a talk about i-it."

Merida nodded.

Anna came back and gave me a slice of pie. "You should eat."

I quietly ate the pie, with them all staring at me. The music rang in the background. I hated getting all of the attention, both good and bad. In my case, though, mostly bad.

"Do you have these nightmares often?" Eugene asked.

I nodded.

Before they can say more, we heard a round of applause.

We looked up at the stairs leading to the second floor and a spotlight was shown at a girl. I couldn't believe what I saw. It wasn't that her platinum blonde hair was in a braid over her shoulder. It wasn't that she wore an ice blue dress. It wasn't that she was just strikingly beautiful. No, it was the fact that her eyes and skin was as white as mine.

Then I understood what Anna meant when she said I would have more in common with her than I thought. "She's albino, too."

A/N: I'm sorry I had Jack put on that situation. I wanted in environment where Jack felt like no one cared for him, and this nightmare was a good way to do it. Unfortunately, I will bring another situation like this in a future chapter, but it will be in real life, not a nightmare.


	5. Chapter 5:

A/N: Got any advice or suggestions I can add in the story? Leave a request and I'll consider it, same with characters.

Chapter 5: Take Chances, Make Mistakes, Get Messy

I watched in awe as she walked down the stairs. She walked up to Anna and hugged her. "I told you I'd feel better."

Anna laughed. "I right then, I got a taste of my own medicine, pun intended."

Elsa smiled and she looked at me. "You are albino."

I nodded and gave a sheepish smile. "I could say the same thing about you." I offered my hand. "I'm Jack Overland."

"Elsa Arendelle." She took it. "And this is?"

"I'm Jamie Bennett, Jack's childhood friend."

The rest of the party went swell. The gifts were taken up to her room, and there was even more room to dance. I sat, occasionally pinching myself to make sure I wasn't dreaming.

"Why don't you dance with someone?" Rapunzel asked as she sat next to me. Her long blonde hair just about touched the ground.

"Who would want to dance with me?" I asked her.

"Look up towards the fountain."

I did as she said and caught a glimpse of her looking at me. She quickly turned away as she ate a chocolate-covered marshmallow.

"Elsa?" I asked.

Rapunzel nodded. "Just go and ask. I'll pick out a song for you two."

"But wait, I don't–" She was gone before I could finish. "–like being touched."

I tapped my fingers against the table before I made my decision. As I walked over to her, I heard the music change to a slow dance. Couples were already dancing to it. I tapped her shoulder and she turned.

"Yes, Jack?"

"Um, would you care to dance?" I offered my hand. I almost retracted it.

She looked surprised, but she nodded. "Of course." She took her hand in mine and we went to the others. We went slow at first, but then the music got louder and faster. I spun Elsa, and she gave a jump as she was wrapped in my arms. I held her in the air as we spun, and I set her down. We danced on large circles, an occasionally stopped in place.

As the song came to an end, my left hand was in her right, and my right was on her waist while her left was on my shoulder. I gasped for breath and smiled.

She smiled back and said, "That was wonderful."

The last notes of the song finished and everyone in the room burst into applause. I completely forgot about them.

Anna came up to us and said, "That was amazing, you two!"

We let go of each other and I blushed. I noticed that she was, too.

"Hey, guys!" I heard Hiccup say. "They're going to cut the cake!"

We went to them, and I didn't even realize that Elsa was holding my hand. She let go and said, "Sorry, Anna mentioned that you're a germaphobe."

I shook my head. "It's fine." I reached out and held my hand in hers again.

We were about to eat the cake when a voice shouted, "Look out!"

Something red sprang in the air, and it landed on the table holding the chocolate fountain. It sprang in the air, and I saw where it going to land.

"Elsa!" I pushed her out of the way and the fountain landed on me. I caught it, but I fell

down. I groaned, it was heavier than it looked.

"Jack!" Pascal and Stormfly ran to my side, taking the fountain off. I was coated in chocolate from my head to just above my pants. My pants were barely tainted, just a few stains. I'm pretty sure it seeped through my shirt, too.

"Oh my god, Jack, I'm so sorry!" Hiro ran to my side, holding Baymax. No doubt the robot jumped on the table.

"It's alright," I said, "The important thing is that the birthday girl is okay."

"Here, follow me." Elsa took my chocolate-coated hand, leading me up the stairs.

"We'll be right back!"

With each step we took, I left a puddle of chocolate. She led me to a bathroom and used the paper towels to wipe my face. "Some birthday this turned out to be."

"I'm fine, I'm not hurt." But she kept on cleaning me.

"Um, do you think that you could maybe...?"

I was confused as to what she meant until I saw that she was pointing to my shirt.

"Uh, yeah." I just snapped the buttons off, my back facing Elsa. "You can leave if you

want, I'll finish this myself. I am a germaphobe."

"No, you helped me, now I'm going to help you. We need you out of your comfort zone. I'll try to... to not hurt you."

I knew that that wasn't what she was going to say. But I just nodded. "All right." I fully took it off, embarrassed. Of course, I wasn't the only one. I sat on the toilet seat as Elsa continued to rub chocolate off of me.

"Is there any way to make this less awkward?" she asked as she patted my chest.

I shrugged. "Maybe coat you in vanilla so we'll be even?"

She laughed. "Yeah, let's not go there."

I nodded. "Yeah."

So we just stayed like that, her cleaning me, me making winces whenever she rubbed a bump that I got from the fountain.

When she finished, she stood up. "Let me get you a shirt." She left abruptly, leaving me in the restroom. I stood and looked at my reflection. There were smudges on my skin, like I got thrown in mud that wouldn't wash off. My hair was still coated, and I stopped wasting the water when it wouldn't come out.

When Elsa came back in, she gave me a black T-shirt. "I'll give you an excuse for the attire."

I chuckled as I took it. "Thanks."

I put it on, careful to not touch my hair and we slowly walked back to the party. The hallway was longer than I remember.

"Are you alright?" I asked her.

She nodded. "Stop worrying about me, I'm fine."

We were almost there before I decided to make my move.

"Listen," I started. "There's that new movie that came about, the one with Johnny Depp?"

"Yes, I know of it. I've been wanting to see it."

"Well, do think that maybe you'd want to see it with me? Next Friday?"

She stopped walking. I immediately hated myself for asking.

"Sure." She walked next me and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "Next Friday."

We walked back to the others, and I could swear my heart skipped a beat when she kissed me.


	6. Chapter 6: The Eavsdrop

(A/N: I hope you like the cameos I put in this one, especially for the coaches for gym class.)

Chapter 6: The Eavesdrop

You have no idea how hard it was to explain the situation to my mom. When she saw that I was covered in chocolate, she thought that some people threw it at me as a joke about my skin. I don't blame her, a lot of situations like what happened in my nightmare have happened before, though not as extreme.

I took a hot shower, finally rinsing out the chocolate. When I got out, I saw that I had a new text. It was from Elsa. After the party, I got the numbers of all of my friends. I'm sure I couldn't memorize all those numbers if I wanted to.

The text came with a photo. I saw the snowflake necklace on a hand, Elsa's. The text read, "Thank you so much for the necklace! Can't wait for our date on Friday, see you on Monday!"

I smiled. "Your welcome. Anna told me that you love winter. I do, too. See you on Monday."

I sighed and laid down on my bed.

Sunday came and went, nothing interesting.

Monday, I had an alternating class. Today, I had Art, PE, Study Hall, and my least favorites, Cooking and Woodshop. Those last two I didn't even want, but my mom thinks it's best to "try **something** new."

Jamie and Rapunzel were in art with me. The gym teachers were a little scary. Coach Natasha Ramanoff was for the girls, Coach Clint Barton for the boys. Merida, Olaf, and Astrid were there. Study Hall came in went, just talking to Toothless before the teacher almost caught us.

The teacher, Mr. Shang, looked at me. "Every teenager will find a battle awaiting them," he told me. "Make sure yours is worth fighting for."

What was most surprising was Cooking. I walked into the class when I saw a familiar face. Well, two of them, actually.

"Hi, Jack!" Anna said, giving me a hug before quickly letting go. "Sorry."

Elsa stood next to her. She was standing behind a pot, with various ingredients.

"Hey," she said, kissing me on the cheek.

I blushed, and I think I grew as red as a tomato when Anna have a squeal. "I'll go with Kristoff, leave you two love birds alone." She ran to the back of the class, where Kristoff was talking to a girl who dressed in Native-American attire.

We smiled at each other before Elsa said, "Have you wanted to cook long?"

I snapped out of my trance. "Honestly, no. My mom put me in this class, but now I'm glad she did."

The teacher was actually a student to the school, too. She was Tiana, the girl Jamie met last week. She was really dedicated to cooking, I could tell.

We made something basic, just a crepe. Elsa laughed when I got fruit splashed on my face. I smirked and tossed a strawberry in her direction, which she caught and ate. We had a really great time. Sometimes, I swear I could've sworn that Anna was looking at us sometimes and whispering things to Kristoff.

After lunch, I was surprised that Elsa had Woodshop with me. The beginning project was to make something pertaining to a season, winter, summer, autumn, or spring. The teacher, Ms. Queen Hearts, was an obnoxious woman. She kept shouting at students, always saying that they will be off with their heads if they failed. I'm sure she intimidated some people.

Elsa and I sat, wondering what to draw for the sketch. Elsa had the idea to make it the same way that wind chimes are designed, but we still needed the basic detail. Then I saw Elsa's necklace.

"Why not snowflakes?" I suggested. We spent the rest of class coming up with different snowflake designs. After all, no two snowflakes were the same.

When school ended, I walked with Elsa until we had came to crossroads.

I walked back home when Jamie came, his black jacket almost dragging on the ground.

"So how are things with Elsa?" he asked teasingly.

"You sound like we've been dating for a while, we haven't gone on our first yet."

"First what? First time doing it?"

I groaned in disgust. "Ew, no. Just... shut up." I paid attention to the air.

"No really, first–"

"I mean it." I clamped my hand over his mouth and listened. "What's that sound?"

Clang.

"Sounds like someone kicked something." Jamie answered once he removed my hand

from his mouth.

We followed the sound to an alley, in between some buildings. We slowly walked

through, not making a sound.

"What are you doing, idiot?"

We stopped at the voice. "Isn't that Ursula?" I whispered.

We got closer to the voice, hearing Frollo's and Hans'.

Hans said, "How can I see where that damning trash can was if I can't see my hand on front of my face?"

Frollo said, "I think it would've been better if we wait a little longer."

"No need. I've arrived."

A fourth voice came.

"Ms. fe Cent, what do you want us to do? We've pulled enough heists for you and the others. When do we get our share?" Ursula asked.

"Just steal this one item for me, leave this sort of evidence, and you'll get all the riches you desire."

"How do you know we won't just steal this last one for ourselves?"

"Because I have the footage of you sneaking into the Litwack Museum, remember?"

A grunt was heard.

"The Corona Crown. Take this one last item, and not only will the Corona family be put to shame and shunned away, but their riches will be taken from them and to me. Once their reputation falls, everything they own from DisneyWorks High, the Litwack Museum, and the Googolplex Mall will be torn down. Then I will give you your pay. Satisfied?"

There were whispers before Frollo said, "All right, you have a deal."

"Perfect. The first thing I need you to get is a movie projector. We'll set up a diversion at the museum. The Googolplex Mall has a theater. Go this Friday, at night. Next–"

Clang!

"What was that?"

I looked at Jamie. He had hit his foot. "Sorry," he mouthed.

We quickly ran when we heard Hans say, "They were overhearing us!"

Jamie took his sweater off and tossed it to me as ran. "Put this on, cover your skin!"

I took it and put it over my head, making sure the hoodie was up. We turned a corner when Ursula said, "There they are!"

We ran down another alley, hiding behind trash cans. We heard footsteps run past us, then silence. We both waited a few minutes, then came back out.

"What just happened?" Jamie asked.

"Those robberies," I said, remembering the conversation I had with Toothless and Stormfly on Friday. "Those robberies that have been going on around town! They're behind them!"

We turned and ran down the street again, towards our houses. When we got there, we stopped to catch our breaths.

"We need to call the police," Jamie said.

I shook my head. "No, we don't have any evidence. Besides, they're probably going to abort their plans and wait until the heat dies down."

Jamie walked back and forth on the driveway. "Then we'll have to stop them."

"Wait, what?"

"Think about it!" Jamie said. "We know what they're going to plan. We can stop them.

We know what their going to steal, and we'll be ready to stop them if necessary!"

"Jamie, you've watched too may cop shows. That's crazy!"

"Jack, how long have we known each other?"

I gave him a confused look. "What does that have to do with–"

"How long have we known each other?"

I sighed. "I don't know, maybe about 10 years?"

Jamie nodded. "Okay, now let me ask you this: How long did it take before you accepted the hugs and pats and noogies that I gave you?"

Clearly there was no getting out of this. "About a year or two?"

"Exactly. Now answer this: Why did you dance with Elsa in Saturday, whom you've not known for even an hour?"

I was confused by his question, but he was right. I hated it when people touched me, yet I was comfortable when I was dancing with her. Why?

"I... don't know." I sat against the garage doors. "I mean, I don't know why I warmed up to her like that."

"Because you found someone like you." He sat by my side. "You've never seen someone like yourself. And now that you have, you want to protect her. That's why you took the hit with the chocolate. If they steal the Corona Crown and the school gets shut down, Elsa will be devastated. You owe it to her to save the school. We can do this. Now, are you with me..." He stood back up and offered me his hand. "Or am I the only one that's crazy in this duo?"

I snickered. "You are the crazy one." I took his hand and he helped me up. "But I'm letting Elsa down. We are going to catch those sons of bitches."

(A/N: The plot is getting interesting! In the next chapter, the duo try and stop the thieves from stealing the projection. Warning:: isolation ahead. Who? Well, I guess you need to keep reading, don't you?)


	7. Chapter 7: Googolplex Raid

A/N: things take a dramatic twist! If it's too dramatic and you hate it, sorry, but it's how I wanted it. Imitating Dory; you got a problem with that, buddy? Huh? Do ya? Do ya? Do ya? I've also been asked by fans in real life if the Googolplex Mall is the one from Disney's Phineas and Ferb. It is, and it's als a real place in real life. I don't actually know if it was a theater, though just think of the setting as you own neighborhood movie theater.

Chapter 7: Googolplex Raid

The rest of the week, we planned what to do. At one point, Rapunzel, Hiro, and Eugene walked in on us planning it out. We told them our plan and they were on board. My date was on Friday, so I was keep a lookout for them.

A friend of Jamie's family worked at the theater section of the Googolplex Mall, and we convinced him to let Jamie work on staff that day. He would work the security room, keeping an eye out. Rapunzel decided that if we were doing this, she was going all out. She got her hair cut and dyed brown, and with an outfit apart from her usual pink and purple attire, she looked like a different person.

Eugene looked old enough to be an adult, and with the help of a fake ID, he stationed himself at an adult bar. Hiro was the hardest position to think for, but then I had an idea. I downloaded a blueprint from the Internet (you really CAN find anything online) and showed him the air events. He would crawl and peek in the rooms. There was, of course, a flaw to that. There was a security camera in one of the vents, so he will have to steer clear of that one.

I met Elsa at the theater that night. Unfortunately, Anna and Kristoff were also going to a movie and hitched a ride with her. I hoped that this wasn't going to be a sit back on our plan.

When we arrived at the theater, I saw Rapunzel. She was pretending to look at the movies available. I could tell that she noticed me because she discreetly tapped her toes and scratched her head with her left hand.

We worked out codes for this situation. The one Rapunzel gave said, _They're_ _here._

I gave a deep sigh. So they came after all.

Anna and Kristoff went on their own when we bought our tickets. As we went through the crowded room of the theater, I saw a red ribbon flowing in the wind of an air vent. That was Hiro saying, _left_. They made it through here and went to the theaters on the left, then. The movie Elsa and I were going to watch was available on the left and right, so we went left.

When we reached the room where the movie was showing, I noticed a security camera. It shook left to right, meaning that I had gone too far. I looked behind me and saw Eugene. He tilted his head to the right at a door marked EMPLOYEES ONLY. He gave a wink and left.

Elsa and I entered the theater. We sat in the middle, and the previews started. I felt the vibration of my phone in my pocket. I reached into it and saw a text from Eugene. It read, "Ready."

I looked up and I saw a small pink ribbon from an air vent. It was enough for me to notice, yet to not cause a distraction for anyone watching. I gave a nod and a red ribbon poked out, then slipped back in.

"Elsa," I whispered. "I'm going to get some popcorn and soda, alright?" I felt like a total jerk lying to her.

"Are you sure?" she whispered back. "There's a long line for that."

"Yes. If I come back without anything, then people are complaining about food poisoning."

I stood up and left, hearing Elsa quietly laugh.

I left the room and saw Eugene dressed in an employee's outfit. He handed me one. "Better get dressed."

As I changed in the restroom, I asked, "Why do I feel like you stole this?"

"What makes you think that?" I heard him say.

"Because the name tag says that my name is Jennifer." I stepped out, holding the tag up.

"Sorry, but we're in a hurry," Rapunzel said as she ran up to us. She had also changed into an employee outfit. "Look." She pointed to an air vent, where a green ribbon was sticking out before going back in. "We're on our way."

"Just hurry, Jamie texted me that they're nearing an empty projection room!" we heard Hiro whisper.

We entered the EMPLOYEES ONLY room and ran up the stairs. When we were there, we saw a security guard knocked out on the floor.

We quietly neared a room and and heard voices.

"Just hurry up, Frollo! They're bound to notice us!"

"Shut up, Hans! It's not my fault I can't figure out how to detach this thing!"

I looked up and saw a fire alarm. I pointed at it, and Eugen and Rapunzel nodded. They hid in a closet and I got ready to pull it and hid around the corner.

Once I did, we heard Ursula shout, "Crap! Let's get out of here! Just leave it!"

We heard three sets of footsteps, and they were gone.

The alarm kept ringing, hurting our ears.

"Let's go!" They ran ahead of me before I heard knocking.

"Wait, I'm still here!" I turned and and saw Hiro in the vent by my feet.

I bent down, struggling to pull it off. I was almost done when I heard footsteps and voices coming up the stairs.

"You're going to have to play along," I whispered once he was out. Then, I shouted, "Hey, kid, get back here!" I grabbed Hiro by his collar and again whispered, "Sorry."

Three security guards came up, and the one the one that was knocked out came to.

"What kind of security does this place have?" I said to them. "I mean, if this kid can get in here and somehow knock a grown man unconscious, who's to say that someone won't come up here and steal, maybe, a projection?" They all looked at me, confused. Then I said to Hiro, "When I get you to your house, kid, your parents are going to be so mad at you!"

I walked through the guards, who just stared at me, astounded by what they were hearing and seeing. Finally, it seemed that Hiro caught along.

"No, no! Please don't!" Hiro said as I still held him in the air, walking down the stairs. "My parents will kill me if they find out, please!"

He kept on pleading until I closed the door, the alarm still ringing and people vacating the area. When I closed it, he smiled and said, "Too easy."

I set him down and we ran to the entrance. I ran into the restroom and changed back in my regular clothes, throwing the employee outfit away.

Hiro left in one direction, and I looked for Elsa. "Elsa!" I shouted. "Elsa!"

"Jack!"

I turned around and saw her in the midst of the crowd. I remembered that the alarm rang, so I decided to act it out. I ran to her and hugger her. "Thank god you're all right."

"I'm fine, Jack. What happened in there?" She looked at the theater.

"I don't know. I was worried I would never see you again." I didn't realize how true that was until now. I was terrified when those guards almost caught me and Hiro. I was scared I wouldn't see Elsa again. Then I did something neither of were expecting.

I kissed her.

And not on the cheek, on her lips. From the corner of my eyes, I saw that hers went wide. Mine did two when I realized what I just did.

I pulled back. "I-I'm sorry." I turned around to leave, not looking back. I ran to my car and got in. I didn't even look at her as I drove away.

And I didn't want to.

I made it home longer than I thought I would. The sun had already set.

I entered the house ignoring my family's attempts to talk to me. I entered my room and slammed the door. Then I just slammed my head on the pillow and let the tears fall. That was so stupid of me! Just because I was worried? What was happening to me? Is this... love? Oh, forget it. She won't love me. Not anymore. I had a chance, and now I've messed it up.

I raised my head when I heard my phone ring. I looked at it and saw that Elsa was calling. I canceled it and blocked her number. One by one, they all called, and I blocked them all.

"Jack, come here, quickly!" My mom was practically knocking the door down.

"No!"

"Then just check the news in your room, channel 17!"

I sighed. I turned my tv on at the channel she said. I was surprised that it was midnight.

"At first glance, it seemed that the fire alarm pulled was just a prank by a young boy," the news reporter said. "But just hours ago, the Googolplex Mall was burned down after closing."

"What?!" I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"The fire started in the theaters and spread through the rest of the building. The fire was put out, but one body was found in the theater. Its identity is yet to be discovered."

A necklace was shown. It showed a silver seashell.

"Ursula..." She was still inside.

"Signs have also shown foul play. Whoever is responsible must and will be caught. Back to you, Jenny."

A/N: What? What happened to Hans and Frollo? Like I'm going to tell you! And poor Jack! He's been alone so long, he's not used the fact of someone caring for him!


	8. Chapter 8: Isolation

A/N: You might want to prepare yourself! Things go from bad to worse here. Also, more references to Frozen. Also, we see how Jack met Jamie!

Chapter 8: Isolation

I sat in my room the rest of the weekend. I didn't leave, not even to eat. Sometimes, the others would come by, but I would just stuff my ears with tissues to not hear them. Looking back, I see how much I overreacted.

I smiled when I woke up on Sunday and saw that it was snowing. It wasn't even winter yet, so it felt like a miracle, but in reality, it was common for snow to fall early and leave late here.

At one point that day, I forgot my earplugs and Anna knocked, saying, "Do you wanna build a snowman?"

But I stayed inside. I remembered my past. The last time I stayed in this long was years ago, before I met Jamie. I remember like it was just yesterday.

I was running home from school early because the kids were painting all over me. I ran up to my room and shut myself inside for over a week. I was even going to kill myself. I had found a gun once, and I was planning to use it. But then, one night, I heard a knocking on my window, and I looked up, and there he was.

Jamie had climbed the tree in his backyard and used it to get to my roof. He knocked on the window again, but I just ignored him. But he kept tapping, so I grumpily got up and opened it. "Just make fun of me and get out of here," I told him.

He gave me a confused look and asked, "Why would I make fun of you?"

I looked at him. "You're not going to? Then why are you here?"

Jamie climbed inside. "My mom told me about a boy my age that was always made fun of by the way he looks. I asked her why, and she said that because he looks different, they think that he can't be normal. And you know what I told her?"

I shook my head.

"'What's so bad about being different'?" He turned on the light and he rolled up his arm sleeve. That's when I saw it for the first time. It was a burn mark, a long one, going up to his shoulder. "I got this last year. There was a fire, and my arm got caught. I healed, but people made fun of me for it. But I got over it. You know how?"

I shook my head again.

"I ignored them. Instead of looking out for the people that would make fun of me, I looked for the people who accepted me."

He gave me a pat on my shoulder and climbed back out the window. He reached for the branch when I asked, "What's your name?"

"James. But I like being called Jamie, instead."

I almost didn't ask him. My life would've been complete hell, more so, if I didn't.

"Do you want to play some video-games tomorrow?"

He smiled. "Can I bring my sister, Sophie?"

I smiled back. "Ok."

I was snapped out of my flashback when I heard knocking on my door again. "I don't want to talk to you, Mom."

The knocking continued, and I sat up in confusion. It wasn't coming from the door. I looked to my left and saw Elsa at my window, knocking to come in.

I felt the tears come again. She must've seen them because she placed her hand on the glass. I closed the curtains and ran in the bathroom.

I kept hearing the knocking, and I tried to draw it out. After a while, it stopped. I peeked through the curtain and saw the necklace. It was on a note. I opened the window to reach for it.

I took it in and again closed the window. I held the necklace in my hand. I was right. She didn't love me. Maybe she thought she did, but after what I did on Friday, she was probably not ready for something like a relationship.

I looked at the note. On it was my name, scrawled in her smooth and cursive handwriting. I was about to unfold it, but stopped. I left it on my desk, not reading it. I put the necklace on, as a reminder of why to not make more friends.

Monday came. I barricaded my door with my desk so that no on can come in. Years earlier, I had a supply of food stored in my room to save for an emergency. I guess this counts.

On Tuesday, I heard knocking again on the door. It was Anna. "Just let me in," she said. I tried to ignore her, but then I heard Elsa.

"Forget it, Anna," I heard her say. "It won't work."

I heard Anna sob. "Do you want to build a snowman?" she asked again before she left. I had no idea how long I secluded myself. Maybe a month? Longer? My mom tried to get me help, but I either just slammed the door with my fist or just ignored them.

Then I came to my decision. I reached for the farthest corner of my closet until I found it. The gun.

After that meeting I had with Jamie all those years ago, I kept it, sure that at some point, he would turn on me. But he never did. Even when we moved here, I almost forgot about it. Until today.

I checked the bullets. There was only one. I wasn't sure what to do. I didn't want to leave, but at the same time, I had to.

I just set it on the desk and looked at it. Then I saw the note again. Might as well be the last thing I think about be Elsa.

I nervously unfolded the note and looked at the writing.

"Dear Jack,

I know you think you made a mistake. Believe me, I was shocked, too. But when you kissed me, I realized how much my feelings were for you. I should've gone after you. I should've kissed you back. I'm leaving my necklace with you as a sign. I'm going to be leaving the town for a year this Tuesday. Before then, I'll wait for you at the Corona Manor. I'll look for the necklace in the restroom where I cleaned you. If I find it, I'll take as a sign that you'll wait for my return. If not, then I'll leave you alone forever. I hope you consider this.

– Love, Elsa"

I set the note down. I felt the tears coming down again. "Elsa... I should've known. Why did I just let you go when when I did?"

I stood, knocking the chair over. I looked at the gun in my hands. I angrily threw it to the wall.

BANG!

"AAHHHHH!"

I fell to the floor, gasping in pain. I looked down and saw that I had shot my own foot.

"Jack! Jack!" My mom's cry came from the other side. "Father, I heard a gunshot!" She left to find my grandpa.

I had to leave, too. But not in the way I was thinking earlier. I quickly grabbed a sweater and put it over me. It was tight, but I didn't care. I wrapped my foot with a few shirts and grabbed my winter boots. I put my good foot in one, and I opened my window. I heard the door being forced open.

I climbed outside and jumped down to the first floor onto the snow. It hurt, but it hurt my left foot more. I ran. I didn't turn around. But I felt that my blood left marks on the ground. It was a cold morning, I wasn't sure what day it was, or even what month. I just kept running. I stopped when I reached an alley and ran inside. I hid in the shadows, gasping for breath.

"And the others?"

I looked down the alley. There was someone else here.

"Good as dead when I'm done with 'em."

"Perfect. Now, there's only a few more things that I need before I steal the Crown."

I gasped. That was still going on?

"Of course. What is it that you would like me to do next, master?"

"That little minx, Elsa Arendelle, has the final piece of the puzzle. Her necklace is just what I need to pin the blame on those fools. Unfortunately, she's out of the country right now. I'm going to put you on a plane to Norway this Friday and you go find her. Kill her if necessary."

"Of course, Ms. fe Cent."

Laughter.

"You make a wonderful servant, Hades. Oh, and tell Queen and Weaseltown to keep a look out. I'm sure they don't want to end up like that brat that died in the fire, now, do they? Hm hm. Those idiots actually now believe it was accidental. Those other two have generously thieved for me more than needed. That Crown will be mine, the Coronas destroyed."

I hid even more as I heard footsteps walk by me. I really couldn't believe that they didn't see my blood from the shot on the ground, splattering in a few places. Once they were gone, I knew what I needed to do.

"I'm coming for you, Elsa."

A/N: How will Jack get to Elsa on time? Where in Norway can she possibly be? Can you imagine Jack being overweight with a bleeding foot? All will be revealed in the next chapter of... The Great Corona Scheme!


	9. Chapter 9: The People Who Care

A/N: Sorry, but it's a short chapter.

Chapter 9: The People Who Care

I wasn't really proud of what I did next. I broke into Elsa's house to find out where she went, what flight, stuff like that.

I was looking through her drawers when I heard the door open behind me. I pointed the gun, which I didn't even realized I had. Not that it mattered since it was empty.

"Kristoff?"

He looked at me. He scramble to out his hat on. "Who-?" He gasped when he realized who I was. "Jack? Is that you?"

I dropped the gun and gave him a hug. "Oh, thank god." Ever since I met Elsa, I've been slowly making physical contact. But after who-knows-how-long, I felt back in square one.

"Jack, what happened to you? You've gained weight, you have a gun, and is your foot bleeding?"

I sighed. "It's a long story." As he fixed my foot, I told him what happened. How Elsa left the note, how I didn't read it, how I almost killed myself. What this "Ms. fe Cent" was planning.

"And I'm going to Norway to protect her, even it's the last thing I do, which might be the case."

Kristoff stood after bandaging my wound. "Then we're going with you."

"We?"

He took out his phone and I saw that he had it in speaker. "Sorry to do this, but you need help. Right, guys?"

"Hell, yes!" I heard Merida say. "We're in this toge'er, you're not goin' alone."

"We're your friends, Jack," Hiccup said. "If one of is involved, then we all are."

"You said it!" Hiro said.

"Friends to the end!"

"I'll get last minute tickets!"

"Astrid, tell our parents! Make something up, we're in a hurry!"

"You got it, Toothless! Eugene, you and Stormfly get clothes ready for all of us!"

"We're on our way, Jack! Don't worry!"

I smiled as I cried again. "Thank you so much, guys. You're the best friends an albino can have!" I wiped my nose as Kristoff hung up. "Ok, this is going to sound kind of sad, but what day is it? More importantly, what month?"

"What? You really don't know what month it is?"

I shook my head.

"It's November. Wednesday, Thanksgiving is tomorrow. That's why I'm here rather than school. We're all on thanksgiving break. I was checking up on the house when I saw the broken glass downstairs and I heard you rampaging around up here."

I nodded. But then something caught my attention. "What's that?" I stood from the bed and limped to the closet. I opened it and gasped. "It's my shirt." Yes, it was the very same shirt that I wore to Elsa's birthday party when I got covered in chocolate. Even more surprising, it was clean.

"She loves you." Kristoff said.

"What?" I turned to face him.

"I heard her tell Anna before they went to your house that Tuesday after you isolated yourself. She was in tears, and she thought it was her fault that you didn't want to see any of us any more."

Now I felt worse. And I shot myself, too. "I love her, too," I realized. "We need to get to Norway. Now."

We heard the doorbell ring.

"That must be them."

"Well, that was impossibly fast."

We headed to the first floor, but Kristoff stopped me before we reached the corner.

"Just let me prepare them for, well, ya know."

I knew what he was talking about. "Okay."

I left and I heard him open the door.

"Hey, Kristoff, where's Jack?" Olaf asked.

"Um, guys, there's something you need to prepare for before you see him."

There were a few murmurs and I heard Jamie say, "What do you mean?"

"Jack?"

I stepped out of the corner. They all gasped when they saw me. I didn't blame them, I was a complete mess. I haven't showered in days, there were pieces of food stuck in my hair. It had grown out, looked like I was wearing a I gained a lot of weight, I had grown shorter, I had the gun in my hand. My foot was still bleeding through the bandages.

"Oh god," Astrid said, looking at me.

I sighed. "I'm a train wreck aren't I? I haven't even seen my reflection since last week. At least, I think it was last week."

Kristoff reached in a box that Sven had put down and took out a towel. "Go and take a shower. We'll work out a plan for Norway."

I sniffed again. "Thanks guys."

I went back upstairs and entered the bathroom. I took my clothes off, but I kept the necklace on. "I'll find you Elsa," I said, looking at my reflection. "I promise."


	10. Chapter 10: Countdown-Dubios

Chapter 10: Countdown-Dubois

There were some necessary requirements that had to be taken care of, but the hardest part was letting me on board. We all got on a plane the next day, leaving excuses to all of our parents: what was going on and where we would be going, as well as mentioning we weren't sure when we would be coming back.

They actually had to sneak me inside. You know how they keep saying in airports how tight the security is? Yeah, they really mean it. We almost got caught multiple times, but then another one caused a distraction or diversion that got them to leave us alone. In no time at all, we got on the plane.

I sat nervously in my seat as we waited for the plane to take off. Many times they would get phone calls from their parents, but they just ignored them.

I heard Pascal say behind me, "Jack, don't make it obvious, but look behind you as if you're waving to someone. Look for a woman with curly red hair and too much makeup."

I was a little confused, but I did as he said. I turned around, pretended I was waving at someone, and did a quick scan to look for that woman. And there she was. She looked really creepy, and I could've sworn she was looking right at me.

I turned my attention ahead of me again and whispered, "Who is she?"

"That's the master thief, Captain Chantal Dubois," he said. "I saw her on the news a few months ago, I recognized her when we got here."

"Then that means..." I put the pieces of the puzzle together. "Oh, no. I think they're onto us."

The plane was now in the air. The sunlight showed bright in the air, beaming through my window. Jamie had already fallen asleep next to me.

"We need to keep an eye out," Hiro whispered, sitting in front of me.

Nothing happened after maybe two or three hours. The flight was going to last about 11 hours. By the time we get there, it will be nighttime here, daytime over there. I hoped we could make it without any excitement. Of course, I was wrong.

After about a while, I saw Dubois walking by me. She headed for the captain's pit and walked inside. A few minutes later, we heard the captain say over the speakers, "Sorry

for the interruption everyone, but due to plane malfunctions, we are going to have to make an emergency landing in New York. We're sorry for the inconvenience, and hope that you have a wonderful time."

There was a popping sound, and the message ended.

"That's not good," Merida said. "How much do you want to be that there is no malfunction?"

I saw Olaf digging through his backpack. "Sven, remember the bet?"

Sven turned his head. "What?" Olaf took out a rope. "No, no way. I never wanted to dothat again. No, nuh-uh. Nope."

Olaf handed him one end of the rope.

"I hate you so much." They stood up and tied both ends of the rope around their waists.

"This is that bet I heard so much about?" I asked Eugene.

He nodded. "Yep, and I'll be honest, I never thought they'd do it again."

They tied themselves up, getting stares from lots of people.

"Can I ask what you are doing?" a flight attendant asked.

"Shut up and go away, we're trying to save our friend's life, and this detour is preventing us from it," Olaf said, shooing her away.

Soon, their waists were tied to the rope, and they were back were pressed against each other.

"Ready?"

They walked towards the pilot's door and knocked.

Chantal answered, pointing a gun. A lot of people screamed when they saw that, but she was confused when she saw Olaf and Sven tied up like they were.

"Hello, Dubois," Sven said, who was facing her before he punched her in the face, knocking her inside. They went in and closed the door.

The rest of us stood up and walked to the door. There were muffled screams, but no gunshots, so that was good.

After a while, we heard Olaf say, "Now might be a good time!"

We burst inside and we saw them standing on their hands, using their feet to pin Dubois to the ceiling, each foot was placed on her arms or legs.

"This is unacceptable!" Dubois said in her French accent.

"The original bet was to hold a bag of curdled milk," Toothless told me. Gross.

Dubois was arrested, and unfortunately, the co-pilot had been shot. That's what that popping noise was, it was a muffled gunshot.

The pilot asked us, "Is there anything we can do to repay you?"

"What's the fastest you can get to Norway?" Hiccup asked.

"About four hours."

"Can you make it in three?" Jamie asked, finally waking up.

The captain smiled and adjusted his cap. "I always did love a challenge."

A/N: Yes, it's Chantal Dubois from Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted. I wanted to add her as a villain but I couldn't figure out how until now. More Madagascar characters next time!


	11. Chapter 11: Hesitation

Chapter 11: Hesitation

We were able to get the pilot to keep quiet about us, just mention that some random teenagers saved him and disappeared. He even deleted the security footage from the plane. I didn't even know they had cameras in there.

We made our way the through the airport in Oslo, Norway. Elsa and Anna were visiting family an hour away.

After checking to make sure we got all of our bags, Astrid grabbed me.

"Oh, no, Jack! Look!"

She pointed at a tv, and I gasped. It showed us. All of us. The news reporter was speaking in Norwegian, but subtitles were in English.

"Reports have come in from the United States of America across the Pacific Ocean.

These teenagers, Rapunzel Corona, Pascal Corona, Jack Overland, Eugene Fitzherbert, Hiro Hamada, Henry Haddock, Timothy Fury, Jamie Bennett, Sarah Nadir, Astrid Axel, Sven Winters, Kristoff Winters, Olaf White, and Merida Dunbroch, have all ran away from their homes. Police were notified by the parents of one of the individuals that Jack Overland has been shot, and that they have all escaped here to Norway. If anyone has any information regarding these children, they are to call the police immediately."

"There they are!" a man said. He walked in our direction, holding his gun. "We're bringing you back now."

"Don't think so." Four men stepped in from of us. They all wore black and white suits.

"My name is Agent Skipper with the FBI." The man who spoke took out a badge. The others did, too. "This is Agents Kawolski, Private, and Rico. We're going to bring them ourselves if you don't mind."

Then they turned to us. "Let's go, kids," the man named Rico said.

So we had no choice. We walked with them, through the airport to get to the American flight.

Pascal was standing closest to me. He slipped something in my hand. I looked at it and he wrote on a piece of paper, "As soon as I say so, run. Follow Rapunzel. We're going to have to split up."

I gave a slight nod.

We kept going until I heard Pascal shout, "Now!"

We all ran in different directions. I followed Rapunzel, and Jamie, Kristoff, Astrid, and Toothless ran at our side.

"Hey, get back here!" The man named Skipper ran after us.

We went up a flight of stairs. We almost lost him when I stopped running, out of breath. Why did I gain so much weight?

"Jack!"' Toothless ran at my side. "Oh no, Jack. He's almost here."

I was about to say something when I was suddenly grabbed by the collar. I was pulled back, and Toothless was, too.

We were in a dark room, a door closing. A hand was clasped over my mouth.

"Shh, don't make a sound." A guy's voice whispered in my ear.

I could hear Toothless resisting, then a woman's voice say, "Ow! Stop biting me, we're trying to help you."

Footsteps ran past us, and then silence, other than the voices of the people outside.

"I think he's gone," a girl's voice said.

The hand was released. A light turned on and I saw four people. One was a girl with blonde hair. Another two were redheads, the boy's with it short, the girl's with it in a braid. They both wore green. The last was also a girl with white hair. She didn't look albino, though.

"My name is Aurora," the first girl said. "This is Peter and Fiona. They're brother and sister. And this is Susan."

"Why did you help us?" I asked cautiously.

"You're Jack Overland, right?"

I was stunned. "How do you know me?"

Peter reached into his pocket and pulled out an envelope. "Read this."

I took it and saw that it was a letter addressed to me from Elsa. I looked at it, not opening it.

"Jack?" I turned and saw the others. They had all gotten together again. "What's going on? Who are these people?"

"They saved us from that FBI agent," Toothless said. "They know Elsa, they have a letter from her to Jack."

We all walked out. The 18 of us sat in the benches outside the airport. They were all silent as I just looked at the letter, not opening it.

"Oh, for pete's sake," Jamie said, looking at me. "Jack, do not make me through this again, but of course, I'm going to. Now answer this question: do you love Elsa?"

I was confused. "What do you–" He slapped me before I could finish. "Ow!"

"I said, do you love her?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Say it like you mean it." He stared at me with glaring eyes.

"I do mean it!" I said defensively. "I do love her!"

"Then why are you holding back?" He eyes of glare turned into eyes of pity.

I didn't know why I was holding back. I had a reason, but I didn't know it.

"Your afraid of hurting her," Jamie concluded. "You want her to be happy, and you think that her happiness can be gained without you in her life. Well, guess what? You're in her life now, you're going to protect her, and you're going to put those bastards in jail for everything they've done."

Then he did something I wasn't expecting. I stood and took his jacket off. For years since I've met him, he always wore long sleeves or jackets, even on hot days. But now, he proudly showed the long burn scar on his arm.

"I'm different and I like it."

A/N: Just to clear things up: Aurora from Sleeping Beauty, Peter from Peter Pan, Fiona from Shrek, Susan from Monsters vs Aliens. They won't be to important to the plot, but they will return in an after-story.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I'm 100% sure the following is impossible, but even though the story takes place on Novemer, like now, I'm making it snow for the sake of the plot. I'm pretty sure it can't snow in Norway at this time. Just to clarify how much snow: cold enough for a lake to freeze over. I also found out how I can make these A/N's in bold. I am such an idiot for a 16 up year old.**

Chapter 12: Reunion

Jamie looked at the others, smiling.

Kristoff took his hat off and I saw that he had a bald spot. "I'm different and I like it."

Olaf stepped forward. He lifted his shirt and there were multiple dark spots on his chest. "I'm different and I like it."

Toothless reached into his mouth and took out his teeth. He was wearing dentures. "I'm different and I like it."

Hiccup lifted his hair covering his forehead and thin red line covered it. It was hidden well. "I'm different and I like it."

Sven lifted his pants and I saw a prosthetic leg. "I'm different and I like it."

Hiro reached into his ears and pulled out hearing aids. "I'm different and I like it."

Stormfly took off her bracelet and a red rash showed. "I'm different and I like it."

Merida lifted her hair and showed me her neck. It was stitched. "I'm different and I like it."

Rapunzel took strands of her hair off, leaving only a few. "I'm different, and I like it."

Eugene reached into his eyes and took out contacts. They were white underneath. "I'm different and I like it."

Pascal took his shoes off and his feet were purple. "I'm different and I like it."

Astrid twisted her arm all the way behind her; she was double-jointed. "I'm different and I like it."

They all looked at me. "That's why you guys protect people from bullies."

"Now, are you with me..." Jamie stood up and offered me his hand. "Or am I the only one that's crazy in this duo?"

I smiled. "You are the crazy one." I took his hand and he helped me up. "But I'm letting Elsa down. I'm different, and I love it."

"Hey, you kids!"

We turned and saw the agents running at us.

"Over here!" Aurora said, running. We all ran after her, to a line of tourist buses. I tripped and fell. Jamie came to my side and helped me up, but then I noticed I

dropped the letter. But it was too late.

"Get in!" Peter closed the doors once we were inside.

Fiona got in the driver's seat and turned the keys that were in the ignition. "Everyone hang on to something!"

The bus lurched forward, and just like that, we were off. We all gave cheers.

But my smiled faded as I saw a woman looking right at me. She was tall and wore black. She had a staff with the handle a green rock. She smiled when she saw me.

That woman was Ms. fe Cent.

I slept on the road. I had a dream about Elsa. It was terrifying. She was hanging off the edge of a cliff, reaching for my hand. I reached for hers, but then she lost her grip and fell.

I woke up in a cold sweat.

"Hey, I was about to wake you." Jamie offered me food. I was confused as to where he got it until I remembered that at one point, Fiona stopped for food. I took it and ate. "We're here."

I sat up and saw a mansion. It was white with gold plated windows. It has to be about three or four stories tall.

The bus stopped in front of a gate.

The intercom on the gate said, "Welcome to the Arendelle estate, what is your business here?"

"We have an important message for Elsa Arendelle," Fiona said. "Tell her that Fiona is here."

"Oh, hello again, Fiona! I'll let Elsa know."

The gates opened and we entered. Fiona parked the bus and we all got out. I led everyone up the stairs and stopped at the front door. I held my hand to knock, but stopped.

"Knock," Olaf said. "Just knock." Then he whispered to the others, "Why isn't he knocking? You think he ever learned how?"

Finally, I knocked.

A few seconds later, Anna opened the door. "Hey, Fio–" She gasped when she us. She looked at more. "Jack?"

I stepped forward and hugged her. "I've been a complete wreck. I even shot myself."

"What?" Anna looked at me.

"It was on accident."

"Anna, who is it?"

Anna smiled as she stepped aside and opened the door wider.

"Jack?" Elsa stood there, looking as beautiful as when I first saw her.

A million things raced through my head as I saw her. What will she say? What will she do? Will she forgive me? What will she say about my look? My heart began pounding. I was glad I didn't isolate myself anymore than what I've already had, or my weight would increase more dramatically. Thank god the worst thing that happened to me was my foot.

I stepped forward and took the necklace off of my neck. I held it up and said, "Is it too late?"

Next thing I knew, Elsa was kissing me. I was really surprised, I didn't think it would be this easy, I thought she would slap me first, or shout or something.

But instead, I accepted it. She put her arms around my neck and I put mine on her waist. I felt my worries melt away. When we broke it, we looked into each other's eyes. I was surprised she still kissed me despite the fact that I was almost unrecognizable now. It's true what they say: love is blind.

Elsa whispered, "That's for coming after me." Then she punched my shoulder.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"That's for leaving me." Then she smiled again, grabbed my by my shirt, and pulled me for another kiss. "Thank you."

**A/N: Aww, their together again! But when's fe Cent going to attack? Also, making the entire group have these conditions was improvised. The original script had a car chase scene with the tourist bus, but I couldn't find enough information for the geography of Oslo. In the end, I decided to make the gang have these conditions. I thought it would be better for the gang, as to why they all band together.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: The identity of who fe Cent is revealed in this chapter in case you haven't figured it out yet, or you want to be sure. When her names is shown, say it outloud. It might help.**

Chapter 13: Sacrifice

Kristoff cleared his throat. "Sorry to interrupt, but we have a life threatening situation in our hands."

"Jack, what's he talking about?" Elsa asked.

We told her everything that happened back in the states. She checked my foot when I got to my almost-suicide. Then I mentioned that I saw fe Cent at the airport.

"Wait a minute," Rapunzel said, "fe Cent? She's DisneyWorks High's principle, Milly fe Cent."

"That's why she looks so familiar!" I realized. "That's also how she got Ursula, Hans, and Frollo to do her dirty work! And now, Ms. Hearts and Mr. Weaseltown are in on it."

"But why do they need my necklace?" Elsa asked, looking at it around her neck again.

"I'm not sure, but don't worry." I have her a kiss on her forehead. "I'll protect you. We all will."

Hiro bent down and opened his suitcase. Inside were several small Baymax robots.

"Here, put these on." He handed all of us a metallic bracelet with blinking lights. "I programmed the Baymax to attack anyone with no bracelet, so put them on. Elsa, Anna, hand these to anyone else in the house."

"Got it." They took about a dozen from Hiro and ran off.

I picked up one of the robots. "How did you bypass these through security?"

"I'll never tell."

Crash!

We turned our heads to the sound.

"That sounded like glass shattering." Hiro said to the robots, "Activate."

The robots came to life. About two dozen robots jumped out.

"There they are!" Weaseltown came around the corner with a man with gray hair. "Hades, go find the girl!"

"Attack!" Hiro pointed to the both of them. The robots ran to them, throwing punches and flying to them.

"Look out!" Smoke suddenly filled the room. "It's a smoke bomb, keep your guard up!"

I coughed, making my way to the stairs. I ran up the regal staircase, and ran into Anna.

"Anna, where's Elsa?"

She pointed down the hall. "She's in her room. The one with her name."

I ran to the door and opened it. Elsa sat, alarmed, then relaxed when she saw it was me.

"Where are your parents?" I asked. I closed the door and locked it.

"We have maids. Our parents died awhile ago. Why don't we just give them the necklace, make them leave?"

"No!" I said. "I wasn't finished explaining what they needed the necklace for."

As I blocked the door with a desk, she asked, "I though you didn't know why they wanted."

"I don't know what they want it for," I said as I gave a push, "but I do know why theyneed it. They're after the Corona Crown in the Litwack Museum. I don't know how, but they want the necklace to blame the robbery on the Coronas. If they succeed, Rapunzel and Pascal's family will go down on ruins, all of the money will go to fe Cent, and the school will be shut down!"

"What?" She looked at the necklace around her. Then she took it off and gave it to me. "I know you'll protect it."

"With all my heart." I leaned in to kiss her when someone pounded on the door. I backed her up against the wall, next to the window. I looked outside and saw a tree. "We're going to have to climb out." I opened the window and stepped on the tile of the roof, or one of the roofs.

I reached my hand for Elsa and we went out. I jumped to the tree, hurting my foot.

"Are you okay?" she asked as she jumped next to me.

I nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine." We climbed down the tree, our feet landing on the soft snow.

Bang!

We heard a gunshot and we ducked. The shot missed us, hitting high above us.

"Let's go!" I took her hand and we ran. A branch fell, and it looked like a hooked staff. I picked it up and ran with it.

"What's that for?" Elsa asked.

"I have an idea!" We reached a lake, a large one. It was covered in ice.

"We need to be careful," she warned. "We don't want to fall in."

I didn't realize how close this place was to a cliff. My heart started to pound as I remembered my nightmare.

"Jack!" Something pushed me and I fell. I looked up and saw her. Milly fe Cent. She smile holding her staff in her hand.

I tried to stand, but a foot clamped down on my back.

"Jacky, I'm ho-ome!" Hades said in a cheerful voice.

"Elsa?"

"Jack!" I turned my head and saw her hands, tightly grasping the cliff.

"Elsa!" I used the stick–or rather, staff–and hit Hades with it. He fell off of me and I reached for Elsa's hand. "I'm coming!"

I reached for her, but she was gone. She fell in the sea of fog below, her screams echoing in my ears.

"Oh, such a shame." fe Cent came to me. She knocked me on my back, pressing her foot against me neck. It was getting hard to breath. "I'll just make sure you die with her then, now."

"Not a chance, fe Cent!" We turned to see Elsa. She was floating in the air.

"I-impossible!" fe Cent stepped off me and stepped back.

"Nothing's impossible when you have robots!" Elsa flew higher and two Baymax bots were holding her feet, carrying her in the air. They set her near me and charged at Hades and fe Cent. "You okay, Jack?"

I stood. "Better." I gave her a quick kiss before turning my attention to the two thieves. I held the stick, now my staff, in my hands. "You are never going to get the necklace. You are never going to get the Corona Crown." I walked to their direction and I heard Elsa gasp, but I didn't pay much attention to it. "You're going to rot in a cell, where people like you belong."

"Jack! Be careful!"

I looked down and gasped. The ice was cracking. I was over the lake. fe cent and Hades stood still, standing close to me. I knew what I had to do. It was the right choice this time.

I carefully turned. "Elsa."

She looked at me, the tears swelling in her eyes. "Yes, Jack?"

I heard the sirens of the police nearing. "I love you."

I used the curved end of the stick to push her into the snow. I stomped my foot, and the ice cracked more. The three of us fell in the ice water, with Elsa's words ringing in my ears: "_I love you, too_."

**A/N: The End!**

**Hah! Just kidding!**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Endeavor

My head felt heavy. Voices played in my head. I heard sobbing sounds, a girl screaming, and then nothing. The sound of what sounded like a flatline brought me to consciousness. I forced my eyelids to open, it felt like trying to carry a pack of cinder blocks. When they did, I saw Elsa sitting on a chair, asleep.

She had the necklace back on. Jamie was also sleeping next to her. I looked around the room and saw that they were all there, all 15 of them asleep, aside from the friends we made in Norway.

The room I was in was a hospital room. I was in the bed, the heart monitor beeping steadily. Balloons and get well cards were on tables on either side of me. I reached for one and saw that it was from my mom.

_"I am so proud of you for saving Elsa! Your story was all over the news! I love you, hope you feel well soon. Love, Mom. Ps, if you ever give me a fright like that again, I'll send you a detention center! With love, of course."_

I smiled. She has such a way with words. I set it back and just stared at the ceiling. I looked out the window and saw that it was snowing, and it was nighttime. But I saw the break of dawn.

I saw Elsa stirring and I closed my eyes again.

After about a minute, I felt someone rub their hand through my hair.

"I love you so much, Jack." I felt Elsa kiss my lips.

When she broke it, I said, "I love you, too."

I opened my eyes again and saw Elsa's face, full of tears of joy. "Jack! You're okay!" She gave me a hug, one that I accepted. As much as I wanted it to linger, I asked her to let go since my entire body felt sore.

"I'm not leaving you again," I said as she held my bad to her mouth. "Not anytime soon."

"Jamie! Toothless! Wake up, Jack's awake!"

They all woke to the sound of Elsa's shouts. They all came to me, giving hugs and some were crying.

"Should I be afraid to ask what day it is?" I asked.

Hiro laughed. "Definitely. Do you want to hear what happened, first?"

I nodded.

After I fell in the lake, Elsa ran to get help. She came back with some officers and they got all three of us out. Hades and fe Cent were arrested, and we all returned to the states, back home. All of their parents were furious when they came back, and when they heard what happened, they were grateful they weren't hurt.

I was put in the hospital in a coma. Everyday, they would come and see me, and when they had no school, they would stay all day.

The Corona Crown is still safe, and the school is still open. The incident that happened came to be known as the "Great Corona Scheme." People would recognize the group when they were in public. Even now, they continue the story. Unfortunately, though, Queen and Weaseltown escaped, and I hoped that they would be caught soon. No one knew where Hans and Frollo were, as well.

"So what day is it?" I asked again. They all just smiled. Then they reached down under my bed and picked up presents.

"Merry Christmas!"

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "You're pulling my leg."

But they weren't. I was in a coma for over a month, and I woke up on Christmas morning. It was a miracle.

I opened all of the presents, arriving lastly at Elsa's.

I took the long box from her and opened it. It was the stick. No, my staff. The one I used to save Elsa's life. I took it in my hands and held it close. It had deep sentimental value to me.

"Thank you."

Elsa gave me a kiss. "Your welcome."

I was released from the hospital on New Year's Eve. I took my new staff with me wherever I went.

A party was held at the Corona Manor for just us. We played games, danced to music, and just had fun. We told stories of what happened the past few months. Full of misery, romance, distress. Things have never been more better. At least, not yet.

A few minutes before midnight, Elsa decided to give a few words.

"First, I would like to thank each and everyone of you. I am so glad I met each of you. Especially Jack. I mean, this adventure we just went through is amazing. Thanks to Jamie and Jack, we were all able to stop those people from stealing the Corona Crown. The 15 of us are going to repeat this story over and over, and even though we know the ending, it still needs a beginning. Where in this story can we begin?"

"Why not the day Jack first came to school?" Astrid suggested.

"I'll have you know, that was my first day, too!" Jamie complained.

I nodded. "Yeah, we'll start the story from when Jamie met all of you, why not there?"

"Because you're the hero in this story, Jack," Toothless said. The others nodded.

Jamie sighed. "He's right, Jack. If this is our story, then you're the main character. Might as well be told from your point of view."

I really didn't want to be the center of attention. I still wasn't used to it. "But why me?"

"You saved Elsa from falling in that lake and fell in yourself," Olaf said.

"Not to mention you took that chocolate head-on for Elsa."

"Again, sorry," Hiro said sheepishly.

"You blocked yourself from the whole world for two months because you thought Elsa didn't love you."

" 'ou did shoot 'ourself in the foot."

"You found out that fe Cent was after Elsa."

"You came up with everything for the plan at the Googolplex Mall theater."

"You're the germaphobe that had the guts to asked Elsa to dance."

"You felt alone all your life, more than any of us have had."

I waited for them to say more. "Anything else?"

Elsa sat on my lap, putting her arms around me. "You got me the necklace." Then she gave me a long kiss, cupping my face in her hands.

There were a few "awws," but Hiro, being only 13, gagged.

"Hey, it's almost midnight!" Pascal said, looking at his watch.

"Ten! Nine! Eight! Seven!"

As they counted down, I said to Elsa, "How did I get so lucky to know you?"

She smiled and said, "I wonder the same thing about you."

Then we kissed as the air was filled a "Happy new year!"

I stopped in front of the school, using my staff to help me stand. My foot still hasn't fully healed. Ever since I woke up, I've been pestered with people, asking what it was like when I fell in the water, when I got shot, if I was okay, all complete strangers. How would people at my own school react?

"Hey." Else took my hand in hers. "It'll be fine." I mever found out what was in the letter that I dropped at the airport. Neither of us said a word about it, it was best to just leave the past in the past.

I nodded. I exhaled deeply and we walked inside. The halls were packed with students, all waiting for something. They turned when they saw us walk in.

"It's Jack and Elsa, everyone!" a girl named Megara, or Meg, said.

They all cheered and picked the both of us up. We were being carried over the wave of people. I couldn't believe what was happening.

"Great job, Jack!" a boy named Aladdin said to me, giving me a high five.

"You scored a cutie, Elsa!" a girl named Violet said.

"You saved the school!" a guy named Ray said.

They cheered and set us down at the end of the hall. There, the rest of the group was waiting.

"They did that to everyone of us," Anna said.

"I almost lost my teeth!" Toothless said, pointing to his mouth. We laughed.

A door opened and my Study Hall teacher, Mr. Shang, came out. "Was your battle worth fighting for?" he asked me.

"Yeah." I took Elsa's hand in mine again. "It definitely was."

_ THE END_

**A/N: The end! The Great Corona Scheme may be over, but the adventures aren't! I'll keep posting featuring characters from Jessie, Austin & Ally, Shake it Up, Good Luck, Charlie, and more! Don't forget to like and fav, and I'll see you guys next Monday for the return of the students of DisneyWorks High, even if it actually doesn't take place at the school itself.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: This story takes place one year after The Great Corona Scheme, on Thanksgiving. I'll let you know when each story takes place, it's latte scattered. Once all thse finish, I'll set up a chronology of them all, their dates and location, as well as the villain. Anyway, read on, reader!**

REVENGE OF THE BUFFS

I sat on my couch, looking through the various channels on tv. Nothing interesting.

But then I came across a news channel, and the words that caught my attention were "Great Corona Scheme."

"Huh?" It caused me to double-back to the channel.

"... the anniversary of the legendary tale of the Great Corona Scheme, where DisneyWorks High's principle, along with some of the students and staff, nearly stole the famous Corona Crown. Their plans were stopped by 16 teenagers of DisneyWorks. We're now going live to the leader of the group, Jack Overland."

I gulped. Ever since that event, people have been coming up to me. They've wanted my autograph, they wanted to hold my staff, they wanted to feel my hair. It was really too much for someone like me, and now they're going to interview me?

A knock came from my door. "Might as well get it over with."

I opened the door, and a some people stood there. One was a woman, holding a film camera. A second was a man holding a microphone, and a second woman held a boom mic.

"Would you look at that!" the man said. "It's Jack Overland himself!" He pushed me aside and came in my house. Who did this guy think he was, just barging into people's houses without their permission? But I was on live tv, so didn't say anything. "I must say, it's quite an honor to meet you!" He took my hand for a handshake.

"Um, thank you." I hated this guy. By the looks the camera crew gave, I can tell that they hated him, too.

The man walked through the house, picking at everything, and not placing them in their original places. "Sheesh, you don't really do much cleaning, huh? Look at this mess, everything's positioned so weirdly!"

_It wasn't until you got here_. I sighed and asked, "Can I ask why you're here, in my house, unannounced?"

"It's a bit I'm working on," the man said. "I show up unexpectedly to people's houses so I can see the delight on their faces when they find out that they're going to be on tv. Can you tell our viewers how you feel?" The camera was pointed at my face and the man held the microphone to me.

"Honestly? I hate being on TV. Even though it's ben a year since I met the group, I still haven't gotten used to people talking to me. Not even with physical contact, unless it's with my girlfriend, Elsa."

"Ah, yes, the girl you risked your life for." He went to the kitchen and pawed through the refrigerator. The camera crew looked with disgust at him. If the didn't make me explode, then his next comment definitely did. "Being albino, are there things that you can or can't do? Like, maybe you can't get a tan or go to the beach, or see colors right?"

"What, do you think I'm color blind?!" I grabbed him by his shirt and said, "I can't put up with you anymore!" I threw him out, the camera crew following. "I can tolerate you coming in my house without my permission, disorganizing my ornaments, and eating straight out of my refrigerator, but I _will not_ tolerate you commenting on my albinism!"

I shut the door and gave a heavy sigh. Hope this doesn't cause too much trouble. Then I heard the phone ring. Of course I jinxed it.

I answered the phone, and all the meanwhile, I tried to fix things how they were in my house. "Hello?"

"Did you really throw Gaston Buffs out of your house earlier today?" Toothless asked.

"Earlier?" I asked. "It happened less then 30 seconds ago."

"Wow, then this is probably the fastest Twitter column I have seen develop."

"What do mean?" I asked as I sat on the computer. It was a birthday gift from Sven earlier this year, it had a reindeer sticker on it.

"Hold on, Merida's calling on the other line. Can she join this conversation?"

"Why not?" Then I heard beeping on the phone. "And there's Jamie calling. I'm letting him on it."

As I looked through the newest Twitter feed, I heard Jamie say, "I can't believe you threw Gaston out of your house! You are my favorite person in the entire world!"

"Yes, min', too!" Merida said.

"Why is this such a big deal?" I asked. Then I saw the feed. "I think I just found out."

"'Just minutes ago, town icon Jack Overland, has achieved the impossible. He was the first person to through out the hated reporter Gaston out of his house'!" Jamie read on his laptop. "Hope you're ready to plan your funeral, Jack!"

"Wait, what do you mean?"

Astrid joined the conversation. "Gaston Buffs is bad news, Jack. I heard that if he's publicly humiliated during his segment, he will stop at nothing to make sure he gets revenge."

"That's not all," I heard Hiro said. "I heard that he's blackmailing his boss, forcing him to keep him on the air."

"Some good may come out of this, though," Jamie mentioned. "I mean, with one person standing up, more and more people eventually will. Since it was Jack, no doubt people will work together to keep our favorite albino safe."

"What about Elsa?" I asked as I searched online for a pizza joint. Did I forget to mention that my family was away for a week?

"All right, all right, our second favorite albino."

"Hey, wait a minute!"

They all laughed on the other end.

"Just be careful, Jack," Merida said. "Gaston is like a stalker, he knows every event that you going to do for a while."

"Thanks, guys. But why is that that I've never heard of him if he's so infamous?"

"Remember when you locked yourself inside for two months, was in a coma for a month, and went to Miami during summer vacation with Elsa for a week? That's when he made his big breaks."

"I really need to get out more." We all hung up, and I checked my email. Nothing.

I went up to my room to take a nap until the pizza arrived. It was Thanksgiving, and the whole gang was going to come to my house later tonight for pizza.

Apparently, my mom wants me to spend more time with them, despite the fact that I go to school with them.

After a while, I heard the doorbell ring. I looked through the peephole and saw a man carrying multiple pizza boxes. I couldn't see his face, nor when I took them from him.

Before I went in, the man said, "Excuse me, but there's also a pizza delivery for you from someone as well." He had his back turned to a pizza box.

"Really? Who?"

"Gaston Buffs himself!" Next thing I knew, an entire pizza was thrown on my face. I was covered in grease and toppings. "Hahahaha! That's a riot!" Gaston held a camera, and I recognized it as a TV camera. He was filming live.

"Hey!" I heard. And just in time, too, those feelings from a year ago were rising again. Jamie ran to my side. "No one picks on my friends, except me!"

Gaston smiled. "And what are you going to do about that, Human Torch?"

I pursed my lips. Something else I forgot to mention was that since the incident last year, everyone came out with their medical condition.

Rapunzel still wears hair, but everyone knows that most of it isn't real. Hiccup and Merida cut their hair. Olaf, Pascal, and Sven go to the public pool often in summer. Astridshows off her double joints.

Kristoff doesn't wear his hat as often. Stormfly took off her bracelet. Eugene stopped wearing contacts. Hiro wears noticeable hearing aids, and Toothless makes disgusting sounds with his dentures to gross us out.

And of course, Jamie started wearing short sleeves. He wasn't as used to angry comments as I was, and right now, he was angry enough to actually turn into the Human Torch.

Jamie took Gaston's camera and gave it to me. "Hold this," he said. He walked in the house and came back with the week old lasagna I keep forgetting to throw away. "Is it rolling?"

I looked through it. "As far as I know."

Jamie smiled and threw the lasagna at Gaston's face. He sputtered and coughed and threw up. Jamie and I laughed and high-fived. "And that's how you take care of an ass," he said. "And now for the weather." He reached inside and grabbed a pitcher of the hot coffee I had prepared.

At this point, Gaston was bent over, throwing up. Jamie reached for the seat of his pants, pulled it open, and poured the coffee inside.

"Aaahh!" Gaston stood back up and ran to his car, which I am guessing was a stolen pizza van.

"A hundred percent chance of scalding coffee!"

"At least you didn't get shot!" I shouted after him. "You know, unless no one's done that to you yet!" I turned the camera off and we walked back inside laughing.

"Thanks, man," I sat, giving him a hug. Of course, I quickly retracted.

"What are friends for?" he said. "Go and shower, I'll get another pot of coffee ready. I'm sure you want to look your best for Elsa." Now he was just teasing me.

"Shut up," I said. I grabbed my staff that was in the floor and went upstairs. I quickly showered, triple checking to make sure my face wasn't greased enough to leave zits. I hate zits.

By the time I made it back down, half of the gang was already here. Hiro sat on the couch, playing an intense level of Pac-Man on his phone. Eugene was reading a manga, Rapunzel's head asleep on his lap. Anna was stuffing her face with chocolate, and Sven was fixing his prosthetic leg. Merida was scratching her neck, a habit that she now had since getting her hair cut. Astrid was bending her arm different directions, stretching.

"Hey, guys," I said. I had changed from wearing my pajamas all day to a simple green T-shirt and black jeans.

They all waved in my direction. Merida came up to me and hugged my tight, even giving gleeful jumps, carrying me with her. "That was amazing what Jamie did to 'elp you! More and more people are finally done with Gaston every minute!"

I struggled to breathe. "Merida... physical... contact..."

"Oh, yes. Sorry." She set me down and I gasped for breath.

While I did so, Anna handed me her phone. "Check out what's on Facebook!"

I took it and read the comments of the video that someone posted. " 'Don't mess with Jamie Bennett, or he will be a hothead. I love it!' 'Gaston should be ashamed of himself, what kind of grown man humiliates a town hero who gave inspiration to defective people like me on live TV?' 'Gaston is full of bull and deserves to–' Okay, I am not finishing that one." I handed the phone back to her.

There was a knock on the door. "This is really getting intense," I said as I answered it.

I was tackled to the floor by a beautiful angel. At least, that's what I called her.

"Sorry," Elsa said. She gave me a kiss and we stood up.

"It's alright, I'm fine." I used my staff to help myself. Behind her, Olaf and Kristoff smiled.

"Pay up," Kristoff said. "I told you she would pretend to trip when she saw that it was Jack."

"All right." Olaf took some money out of his pocket.

"You guys!" Elsa said, obviously upset. She covered her face in embarrassment.

"Hey." I removed her hand and looked into her eyes. "I took a hit on a chocolate fountain for you, don't get embarrassed for pretending to trip." I took the hair covering her forehead out of the way and kissed it. "Come on." I took her hand and we all sat the table. "Who else is missing?"

"For one," Eugene said, "Hiro's still playing Pac-Man." He leaned back on his chair. "Scratch that. He's playing Fix-it Felix, Jr. And he beat the high score, too."

I stood and walked over to him. "Hiro, we're about to eat while we wait for the others."

He didn't do or say anything.

"Hiro?" I looked closer at him and I saw that he didn't have his hearing aids on. I tapped his shoulder.

"Hm?" He turned around. "Oh, sorry, Jack. My hearing aids broke and they're getting fixed. I can still read lips, though. What is it?"

"We're about to eat some pizza while we eat for the others. Want any?"

He nodded. "Sure."

We sat down to eat. Parmesan and flaked peppers were passed all around. We enjoyed a good laugh. As we ate, the rest of the gang showed up.

Toothless and Hiccup came in. Toothless ate carefully so his teeth wouldn't come out. We all laughed when he made numbing noises while he used them to chomp pieces of pizza on his plate.

Pascal and Stormfly came by a little later. The gang was together again.

But that moment was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"It's most likely Gaston," Jamie said as I stood.

I went to the fridge and took out a few eggs. "I got it."

I opened the door and was greeted by a pie in the face.

"Haha! Try and get yourself out of this one!" Gaston laughed

I threw the whole carton of eggs at him, while he gave off an "Ow!" or "Hey!"

One I finished, I said, "You might consider a different career. Why not as a clown? You don't even have to makeup on! Now leave me alone!" I slammed the door and went back. I saw that they were all looking through their phones. "New Twitter column?" I asked as I used a towel to wipe the custard off me.

"New Twitter column," Olaf said.

I took out my phone and saw a video of me pestering Gaston with eggs.

"'If I could throw eggs at Gaston all day, I don't care if he hits me with a pie! I'll take that chance'!" was a comment I read.

As I sat back down next to Elsa, I said, "God, I hope this doesn't get out of hand."

And of course, I was wrong.

Gaston not only tried to humiliate me, but all 16 of us. Over the weekend, he stalked us. We've tried calling the police, but for some reason, they said that they were unable to arrest him. Rapunzel guessed that the chief of police was also being blackmailed, just like Gaston's boss.

Even when my family returned and they heard of Gaston's tactics, they were supportive and stood for me whenever he tried to prank me.

On the next Friday, I woke up to find myself duct taped to the wall.

"Really?" I said to Gaston. "Oh, know this is actually making things worse for yourself because you broke into someone's house in the middle of the night, right? You actually committed a crime on live tv.

Looks like Gaston didn't plan for that. "Dammit!"

He was arrested, but released on Sunday. Whatever the chief has him on was big.

Monday was the last straw.

He came to school, and with a bullhorn, he said in the lunchroom, "If anyone has the gol to pick a fight with me, they are to stand up right now. If not, I'll mark you all as cowards!"

No moved. Everyone ignored him and went back to eating.

I sat in the back with Elsa and Jamie. The rest of the group was scattered, talking with other people. "This guy's full of himself."

"Like a turducken," Elsa added.

"You're not worth it!" someone shouted.

But I gasped when I saw someone stand.

Hiro.

He still hadn't gotten his hearing aids, so it made sense that he didn't hear Gaston's challenge.

"Hiro!" I stood up to walk over to him, but something suddenly wrapped around me.

"Sit down!" Gaston wrapped a metal chain around me, and I couldn't move. He padlocked it and went to Hiro, who was emptying his tray into the trashcan. "Aren't you a little young to pick a fight?"

Hiro said nothing. He set his tray on the counter and went for the exit, most likely to work on his Baymax bots until lunch ends. All the while, he didn't notice Gaston.

"Hey!" Gaston said. "I'm talking to you!"

No one moved. No one has seen him so mad before. Obviously, he can't take being humiliated anymore, and now he was taking it out on someone. Then he did something nobody expected.

He raised his foot and kicked Hiro to the ground, pinning him with his heel.

Everyone gasped.

"Leave him alone!" Kristoff jumped onto Gaston, tackling him to the floor.

"Get off of me, brat!"

Hiro stood, looking confused and I saw a tear running down his cheek. "Wha-what happened?" he asked rubbing his back.

"Get out!" Rapunzel told him, making sure that he saw her lips. Then she grabbed a frying pan and hit Gaston on the head with it, knocking him out.

"Someone call the police!" Pascal said. He kneeled down to Hiro's eye level. "You alright, buddy?"

He nodded. "M-my back hurts, though." He was still frightened.

Merida picked the lock that held me and I got out.

"I've had enough of this," I said. "I'm going down to that TV station right now to find out why Gaston isn't fired. You guys coming?"

"Right now?" Jamie said. "Jack, that's crazy! We're still in school."

"What's more important, Jamie?"

He sighed. "I hate it when you're right."

"I'm going, too," Elsa said. We left the school, and got in my car to get to the station.

When we got there, people were busily running around.

One in particular was the head man, Randall Boggs. His usually straight purple suit was wrinkled. He looked really nervous.

"Mr. Boggs!" I said. We made our way to him. "Mr. Boggs, we need to talk to you."

He looked at us, and I think we scared him a little. "Oh, Jack. And Jamie and Elsa, right?"

"We need to talk to you about Gaston."

His eyes went wide. "I-I'm afraid that all meetings about Mr. Buffs are not of importance. If you can just leave, then–"

"Not of importance?!" Elsa repeated. "Do you know what he has done the past two weeks? He's constantly tried to embarrass my boyfriend and my friends on live TV. He broke into Jack's house last week! And just today, he kicked a child and engaged to fight with him!"

Mr. Boggs was shocked at what he was hearing. "V-very well." He gestured down a hall. "My office is this way." He led us to a door and we walked inside. It was a simple office, two seats in front of a desk. A chameleon was in the corner in its glass cage. I leaned against my staff as Elsa and Jamie sat in the chairs. Boggs sat behind the desk.

"Is it true that Gaston is blackmailing you to keep himself from getting fired?" Jamie

asked.

Boggs sighed. "Unfortunately, yes. He found out a secret that I've kept for years, and now, he's threatened to put it up on the Internet and live television unless I let him keep his place here and if I bailed him out whenever he got arrested."

"So then he's not blackmailing the chief of police?" Elsa confirmed.

"Chief Waternoose? No, he isn't." Boggs leaned back on his chair.

"What was this secret?" I asked. "Maybe we can help resolve it."

Boggs' eyes looked absent. "Really don't have much of a choice, do I?" He reached

under his desk and took out a photo album. "He took these years ago."

We opened it and saw Boggs talking to some men. One showed a man giving Boggs money, another showed him looking around, as if he was looking to make sure he wasn't followed.

"You were accepting bribes, weren't you?" I realized.

Boggs nodded. "They were for a TV station we had to close down. It was deemed a dangerous environment after someone died there, but people kept wanting to work there. They gave me money so I can keep it open, but I was breaking the law since it was a safety hazard. But they begged me, so I did. But Gaston caught up to it."

"But why is it still open?" Elsa asked.

"The victim was a man named Gappetto. He was dedicated to making children happy, and his son made sure that his dream lived on. But there was a fire, and a girl named Penny and her dog Bolt almost died that day. That was when that studio was shut down, but the dream continued."

I looked at the photos. "I'm sorry Mr. Boggs, but these photos need to be released to the public. Once that's done, Gaston can be fired for good." I grabbed them before he can say more.

"Hey, stop those kids!" Boggs shouted. Security guards ran after us.

We made our way to the front entrance, but it was blocked.

"Through here!" Elsa ran up the stairs and we followed after her. She ran onto a room and locked the door. "Looks like we're trapped in here."

I looked through the window. We were on the second floor, but a tree was nearby. A tall telephone pole stood by it, and it lead to the parking lot. "Looks like we're taking risks again," I said as I opened the window.

I stood on the sill, hearing Elsa gasp. "Jack! Be careful!"

I threw the album and my staff down. I hesitated before I jumped, landing in the tree. Then I made my way to the pole and climbed my way down. "Hurry up!"

Elsa and Jamie jumped and climbed down. I picked up my staff, Jamie held the album. "Let's get to the police station, we can keep Gaston behind bars for a long while once we get these there." We got in the car and drove off.

"But what about Boggs?" Jamie asked.

I tried to think of another solution. Her was just trying to help, he was an unfortunate victim in the game. Gappetto's death was an accident, yes, and... Wait a minute... Did he ever say it was an accident?

"Did Boggs say that Gappetto's death was an accident?" I asked.

Elsa shook her head. "No, he didn't even say how he died."

I thought for a second. Then I made a sharp turn, earning a few honks from some cars since I nearly hit them.

"Jack, what are you doing?" Jamie said, hitting the door.

"We need go back. There's something Boggs isn't telling us, and I bet it's even bigger than the bribe."

I stopped in front of the studio. Guards came up to us. "Give us the album."

"Only if I am granted an audience with Randall Boggs."

"He wanted to see you anyway."

The took the album from me and took us inside. They handcuffed our hands and left us in a black room, empty except for a table and some seats.

We sat down and Elsa whispered, "This better be worth it."

"Believe me, it is. How many people have we put behind bars since the Great Corona Scheme?"

"I don't know. A few?"

"Exactly. My hunches were never wrong then, they're not now."

It's true. The past year, we've put more people in jail, and we have more enemies than we can count. But that's a story for another time.

The doors opened and Boggs walked in. "Tell me why I shouldn't call the cops right now."

"We came back for a reason," I said. "How did Gappetto die? Was it accidental?"

He gave me a confused look. But the reaction in his eyes told me all I needed to know.

"Yes, it was accidental," he said. I saw his left eye twitch.

"How, exactly?"

"A beam from the ceiling fell on him, it was wearing out, and it detached." He scratched his left hand with his right.

"And who was there when the beam fell?"

Boggs smiled. "You ask a lot of questions, don't you?"

I shrugged. "I isolated myself for months, I think there's still a lot for me to catch up on."

"Fine. I was there, and so was some of the camera crew."

"Is that it?"

"Yes." For a split second, he avoided my eyesight.

"Where was Gaston?"

He didn't answer for a few seconds. "He hadn't been hired yet." Again, his eye twitched.

"You mean, he hadn't been hired yet for the news job."

"Exactly." No reaction.

"But you did hire him to take Gappetto out, didn't you?"

I saw him swallow.

"Jamie, now!"

We both kicked at the table, and it flew up and knocked Boggs to the floor. I opened the door and Elsa and Jamie followed.

We ran past the guards, but not before I took the keys from one of them. I was a greater pickpocket each day. "Thank you!"

They ran after us, and I quickly took the cuffs off of myself and gave the keys to Elsa, who later gave them to Jamie.

We got in the car when I realized, "Wait, the album!"

"I have it!" Elsa said, holding it up.

I put the pedal to the metal and we drove off again.

In no time at all, we made it the police station. I ran up to the first officer I could find, out of breath.

"Whoa, Jack, you alright?" This is what I mean. I've never seen this guy in my life, yet he knew who I was.

"Boggs showed us this. We had steal it, but he was behind Gappetto's death when that studio was shut down!"

"What?" He took it and gasped. "He was accepting bribes?"

"Yes," Jamie said. "He hired Gaston to take Gappetto out, and I'm willing to bet that they were splitting the money from the bribe. The rumor that Gaston is blackmailing Boggs isn't true. But I don't get why Gaston wants to humiliate people on live TV.

The cop nodded. "Amazing. Once again, Jack, you and your friends have captured another criminal. Apparently, another enemy, as well."

And so Boggs was arrested. He admitted it all, and he was shocked to find that I could find out just by asking questions. He said that the humiliation was just for more viewers, meaning more money. They planned to shut the studio down with an "accidental" death, and the workers would be so desperate, they would bribe Boggs to keep them open.

I sprawled across my bed and gave a heavy groan. I was exhausted, today really kept me on my toes.

There was a knock and my mom entered. "Sweetie, we heard you made another arrest."

I smiled, staring at the ceiling. "I never planned to do this, you know. Capturing criminals in the city, even when we went to New York during spring break, we captured criminals. I mean the Great Corona Scheme was an accident."

"But think what would have had happened if you and Jamie didn't do anything." My mom want to my side and scratched my head with her hand. I sighed through my nose as she did so, it felt relaxing.

"The school would shut down, and you may never have seen Elsa again." She continued. "You would still be alone, or even worse, you would be..." She didn't finish. But I knew what she was talking about.

"Thanks, Mom."

She gave me a kiss on my forehead and left me to sleep. Before I did, I heard the vibration of my phone.

"Check out the latest new online! We have a website now!" Elsa's text read.

Website? I thought Hiccup was kidding. I checked the link attached and it took me to a website. Posted were the various crimes that we have cleared. A tag led to a short biography of ourselves. The photos used were if our most recent school pictures. A lot of the stories and videos already had hundreds of hits and likes, and many wrote comments.

Then I saw a comment that scared me.

"I'll see you again, Jacky-Bear! When my time is almost done!"

It was by a girl named Connie. My stalker.

I told you about the crimes that my friends and I did, right? One of the scariest was about a week after things went back to normal, or as normal as they can be. Our first arrest.

Why not start there?

**A/N: What did you think? Too much? Eh, this is just the beginning. Each story will have a villain from a Disney movie as modern criminal. Some will retune on more than one occasion. A DreamWorks villain is less likely, but I try. Next, Connie from Disney Channel's ****_Jessie_**** is the villain. She has a bigger role in the future than you think. **


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Things get a little intense here. This story takes place in mid January, when all of the students are back in school. Maybe think of it as towards the end of Jan. Prepare for awkward moments.**

STALKER OF THE YEAR

The alarm rang earlier than usual. I struggled to turn it off and go to sleep. But even with my eyes closed, I saw a flash of light.

I opened them up to see and hear rain pattering the window. I stood up, feeling cold since I slept without a shirt. I went towards the window and smiled. I loved the rain as much as I loved snow. The pattering sounds were calming to me. I set my hands on the desk in front of the window, leaning on them to get a bit of a closer look.

Three repeated flashes came from outside. It almost looked like they were coming from the tree, but it was just lightening. I heard thunder and went to put my shirt on. I climbed back into bed and was about to sleep some more when I heard my phone ring.

"Hello?" I said, ruffling my hair. I can feel my bed head sticking up.

"Hi, Jack! Wow, it great to hear your voice!"

I sat up. "Who is this?"

"Oh, silly me! My name's Connie! I'm your number one fan!"

"Uh, hey there, Connie. How did you get this number?"

"Your friend Sven gave it to me. You know, the one who left yesterday for the weekend?"

I nodded, feeling more relaxed. "Oh, yeah. But why are you calling me so early?" I looked at my clock. "It's four in the morning."

I heard a giggle. "Oh, Jacky! You're so funny!"

I sighed. "Listen, Connie, I need to get some sleep. Me and Elsa are having a day-long date today."

"Elsa?!" Connie repeated, sounding angry. Then she sighed and said in her cheerful tone, "Well, that's perfect! Where are you going, I'll go with you so we can meet in person!"

This girl was starting to drive me insane. "I'm sorry, but no. It won't be a date if you're there."

"Of course it wouldn't!" Connie said, through I think what were gritted teeth. "Well, sorry to wake you!"

She hung up. Lightening flashed more outside, then it stopped.

When I opened my eyes again, the sun was rising. It was about seven. At eight, Elsa and I were going for breakfast at a restaurant Anna told me about. I made a reminder of the street on my phone.

I stood and grabbed my staff. I limped to the restroom to take a shower. Even though it's been months since I shot myself, my foot still leaves a sharp sting. The doctors told me that it would last for a while. Until then, I'm losing weight little by little rather than the fast way I was hoping.

When I was done, I got dressed into something suitable and went to the first floor. My Uncle Aster was already awake, reading the morning paper.

"Hey, boy," he said. He set a cup in front of me. "Drink some coffee."

I shook my head. "No, thanks. I'm taking Elsa out today." I grabbed an empty cup for some water.

"Heh. I'll be honest, mate. I didn't think you'd have the guts to get a girl."

I blushed. "Well, I did. And now, I'm happier than I have been my whole life."

I carefully set my sock and shoe on my left foot. Then I put them on my other and went to my car. I drove to Elsa's house, a simple building compared to the estate that her family owned in Norway.

I knocked on her door, hiding the chocolate behind my back. I knew how much of a chocoholic the girls were, even though my mom had been trying to get them to stop.

The doors opened and I saw Kristoff. His shirt was on inside-out and I saw a hickey on his neck. I couldn't help but snicker.

"So I'm guessing you and Anna had fun last night?" I asked as he let me in.

Kristoff groaned and closed the door behind me. "Is it that obvious?"

"If your clothes don't give it away, then that hickey will."

I heard him mumble something and he went upstairs. Seconds later, a heard the fury of footsteps coming down.

Elsa wore a blue shirt and jeans. Her usual braid was in a ponytail. "Ready?" she asked, giving me a kiss.

"Just about." I handed her the chocolate rose.

"Oh, Jack, thank you." She gave me a kiss on my cheek and we went to the car.

As we neared the restaurant, I asked, "How often does Kristoff spend at your house?"

Elsa sighed. "Here's your answer: I didn't even know he was here. I just saw him on the hallway and by the look of him, I knew he and Anna had fun last night."

"That's exactly what I said!" I said as we parked.

We got out and took an empty seat inside. We talked about what to eat when I heard a familiar voice say, "Jack!"

Then I felt a pair of arms wrap around me. "It's great to see you in person!"

I tapped her hands. "Please don't touch me."

She didn't listen.

Elsa stood and ripped her away from me. "Who are you and why are you hugging my boyfriend?"

The girl scoffed. "Boyfriend? Please, what makes you think he's your boyfriend?" She looked to be about 14, and had blonde hair in two ponytails, like Anna.

"Connie?" I said, looking at her.

Connie gasped. "You remembered me!" She gave me another hug and kissed my head.

"Stop touching me!" I said. I looked around and saw that people were looking at us.

"Jack, you know this girl?" Elsa said. She glared at Connie.

"No, not really," I admitted.

"Aw, that hurts, Jacky."

"Hey." Elsa tapped Connie's shoulder with her finger. "Only I can call him that."

"Connie, what are you doing here? Did you follow us?"

She gave a creepy giggle. "Don't be ridiculous! I snuck into your house last night and looked through your phone to see where you'd be today!"

"What?!" I almost shouted.

"Mm-hm! I np know a lot about you! I know what your favorite food is, I know how much you spent on your ticket to Norway, I know what your body temperature is, and how many hairs you have on that head of yours!" She patted my head and I slapped her hand away. "I set your alarm early so you'd wake up in the rain. Then I hid in the tree when I saw you at the window and took pictures of you!"

I thought back to that. "Wait a minute. Those flashes. I thought it was lightening, but if you took photos..." My eyes went wide. "Did you take photos of me without my shirt?!"

By now, the whole restaurant was looking.

"Yes!" Connie cried. "You looked really cute."

My first reaction was shock, then a mix of fear and anger.

"Jack, let's get out of here!" Elsa grabbed my hand and took me out. "We are not eating in a restaurant with a stalker!"

We got in the car and I started it. We said nothing, I just drove in a random road.

"Who is that girl?" I finally said. "She called me when I woke up, she said that she got my number from Sven. I can't believe she snuck into my house."

"I can't believe she took pictures of you half naked! I should have that right! I mean–"

We said nothing. The moment was too awkward.

I parked the car on the side of the road and turned to her. "Elsa."

She said nothing. She buried her face in her hands, turning away from me. She even curled up into a ball and by the way she was sniffing her nose and the rapid breaths she was making, she was crying.

Even though we didn't spend much time together in the beginning, we were really close. We loved each other. At one point, Elsa mentioned taking things to the next level. I immediately knew what that meant.

I was terrified, I had never done anything like that before, not even to myself. I had no reason to. She understood, and told me that she was fine when I was ready. And honestly, I didn't think I ever would. Until now. Maybe that stalker made some good after all.

"Elsa." I moved closer to her, but she only tried to repeal farther. "Elsa." I took her hands in mine. She wouldn't look at me, hanging her head down. "Elsa."

Finally, she looked up, hesitantly. I closed my eyes and leaned forward to kiss her. The kiss lasted about a minute, neither one of us moving.

When I broke it, I looked at at her still tearing eyes. "I love you, you know that?"

She nodded, closing her eyes for a moment. When she opened them, I saw how red they were.

I gave her another kiss and I said in almost a whisper, "I'm ready."

She gave a sharp gasp. "Are you sure?"

"As negative as I was the day I first kissed you."

She smiled. That was a joke I used whenever I had the chance.

"Well, you were pretty negative that day."

I gave another quick kiss before going back behind the wheel. "We need to find someplace to eat, still."

After we did so, I had to completely change my plans for today. Connie knew where we were going to eat for breakfast, then she would know about my plans. We went to a movie to replace a walk in the park. The town was old, and it still had a drive-in theater. It was even inside a building.

To replace the gallery visit, we instead went to a fair. She was happy when she won a little stuffed animal of a mouse that I think was called Mickey. We ate cotton candy and drank soda. We laughed through the hall of mirrors and screamed with joy at the roller coaster.

Finally, the end of the day came. What we both have been waiting for. We went to her house since Anna and Kristoff would be out on a late date that called in for an excuse for tonight. We had plenty of privacy. We went up to her room and I gave her another long kiss.

"Ready?" She asked.

"As negative as I was the day I first kissed you."

I woke up the next morning with my arm wrapped around something. I opened my eyes and saw that it was Elsa. The blankets covered the both of us, and my legs were tangled with hers. I smiled and set my head next to hers.

I waited for her to wake up. When she did, she reached behind her to feel for my hand. When she found it, she brought it up to her.

"How was it?" I asked her.

I heard her laugh by exhaling. "Perfect." She turned around so that I can see her face. She's just so beautiful. As we went for another kiss, I felt her hand go underneath the covers.

"Ow!" I said pulling back, almost biting her lips. "You need to file your nails."

"Sorry." She yawned and stood. I stayed in the bed, just looking at her as she changed.

"How did I get so lucky to know you?" I asked her.

She gave me a kiss and said, "I wonder the same thing about you." Then she reached under the bed and threw me my boxers. "Hurry and get dressed. If Anna finds out what we did, she'll no doubt be planning our wedding."

"What do you mean?" I asked as I got dressed.

"Anna is a huge fan of romance. She almost gave up on it when Hans cheated on her, but then she met Kristoff. Since then, she's been trying to get every guy I've met to go out with me."

I thought back to my first meeting with Anna. "That would explain why Anna looked so giddy when she gave me the invitation to your birthday."

After we got dressed, we went downstairs to eat, hoping no one was awake. But Anna was.

"Tell me all about it!" she said excitedly.

"Tell you what?" Elsa asked.

"Duh! Your first time!"

Elsa laughed. "Is that what you think Jack and I needed privacy for?"

Anna's face fell. "What do you mean?" She looked at me and I just have a wink. She nodded in understanding, making an "O" shape with her mouth. Then it turned to a smile.

"Alrighty, then, I'll leave you two love birds alone."

She turned to the door when it knocked. She was out of sight when we heard her taking to someone. "Ja-ack!" Anna poked her head into view. "Some girl wants to see you!"

I gasped. "Anna, don't let her in!"

"Hey, Jack!" Connie stepped into view. I heard the door close as Anna left.

"Connie, why are you here?" I gripped my staff, ready to protect Elsa.

"Uh, duh! I came to ask you why you're here with her instead of your girlfriend." She happily stick her hand in the air and pointed at herself.

"You're insane," I said, slowly walking to the phone. "You're seriously, mentally, insane."

"Ya think?" Elsa said.

Connie walked into the kitchen. Seconds later, she came out with a knife.

"Why are you with my boyfriend?" Connie walked to Elsa.

"Elsa!" I ran to her, but Connie took out a second knife and held it in front of me.

"Step back, Jack!" she said. The hand she used to point at me was trembling, but the hand she was using to point at Elsa was still. "I don't want to hurt you."

"But you'd hurt the person I love?" I snapped.

"You don't love her!" she shouted. "It's all an illusion. You really love me!" I saw the insanity in her eyes. She gave a wicked grin. She gave raspy breaths and laughed like a maniac. "We can be happy together forever! I can tie you up in my house and we can start a family!"

Ew.

"Connie, set the knives down," Elsa said. Connie turned to her. "Set them down, we can get you help."

"Help?" She cackled again. "The only one that needs help is you, missy! You actually think Jack loves a nobody like you? My dad was president once!"

"Who was he?" I asked.

"Andrew Jackson!" She said with glee. "He's the best father ever! Right, daddy?" She turned her head to look at the wall.

Oh, man, this girl's head isn't working. We need to get her help.

I signaled for Elsa attention while Connie had a conversation with her "father."

I pointed to the phone, which I was close to. I threw her my staff and pointed from her to Connie. She nodded.

As I slowly walked to the phone, Elsa asked, "Can you tell me about yourself, Connie?"

She looked at her, glaring. "I wasn't done taking to my dad! Let me finish!"

I sighed. There may be something good from this girl. Then I realized, there was. If it wasn't for her, then Elsa and I wouldn't have had spent the night together. Maybe never if she she hadn't come in my life. But now, she was trying to end it by killing the love of it. Not on my watch.

I grabbed the phone and retreated to the hall. A second later, I heard Connie yell. I looked back and saw that she was attacking Elsa. "This is for sleeping with my boyfriend!"

Elsa used the the staff to block it, and to hit her back. "Now might be a good time, Jack!"

I hid again and dialed 911.

"Hello, this is 911, what is your emergency?"

"There's a crazy girl in my girlfriend's house, and I literally mean crazy, demented. She thinks Andrew Jackson is her father, and right now, she's trying to kill my girlfriend because that crazy girl think she's mine, and I've never met her before!"

I heard a little bit of panic in the speaker's voice. "We'll get police to you as soon as we can, we just need your name and address." I told them, and they said, "Alright, try and hang on Jack. Protect your girlfriend and keep this this crazy girl as far away from yourselves as possible."

I hung up and grabbed a ceramic plate. I charged at Connie and hit her with it, causing her to fall, but not knock her out.

"Let's go!" I took Elsa's hand and we ran back upstairs.

"My necklace!" I heard her say. I looked at her and she feeling around her neck. "That she-devil took my necklace!"

I could tell she wanted to go back and get it. That necklace was the whole reason we were together. "We don't have time, she'll kill us!"

I pulled her to her room and locked it. Then I used a lamp stand to try and barricade it. We gasped, sitting on the bed.

"We're safe, for now."

I heard sobbing. I turned and saw that Elsa was leaning on my shoulder, crying. I wrapped her in my arms, rubbing her shoulder and patting her head.

"We'll be alright," I said, trying to reassure her. I heard something crash downstairs. "I gave my life for you once, I'll do it again."

"What?" Elsa looked at me with fear. "No! N-no no, no!" She gripped my so tightly that if I wasn't wearing a shirt, her nails would leave a mark like they did earlier today. "I can't lose you again. I was in complete and utter hell when you fell. If I didn't remember you fell not just for me but for the Corona Crown, and all of us, then you would've been dead. I ran to get help not just for me, but for your family."

She gave me a lingering kiss.

"Please don't leave me again like that."

I saw the window. Maybe we could climb out, but then I remembered that the window led straight down.

"I know you're here!" Connie knocked furiously on the door. The knife she had pounded through the door, and splinters fell to the floor. She peeked through. "Don't worry, Jack. We'll be together soon!"

As she continued to protrude through the door, I had an idea.

"Elsa, I have a plan," I whispered. "And I just want you to know that I don't mean a single thing that I'm going to say or do, okay?"

She nodded. "I trust you."

I gave her a quick kiss then I stood and pinned Elsa to the bed. "I'm sorry," I whispered. I gave her another kiss before Connie broke the door down.

"Get off, Jack," she said.

"Why? Wouldn't I make my girlfriend proud if I killed Elsa myself?" I mouthed 'I'm sorry' again to her.

I heard the knives fall out of her hands. "Your... girlfriend?"

I blinked away the tears as I got off of Elsa. I picked up one of the knives off the ground. "May I?"

Connie curtsied. "You may." She grinned like the Cheshire Cat. Creepy.

I leaned over Elsa and held the knife close to her neck. I lifted her head a little and acted like I stabbed her neck, when I really just slipped it under her head.

Elsa gave a sharp cry, and pretended to choke. "I thought... you loved me..."

The next words filled me with hate. But I had to say them. She knew that, that's why she said that. "I never loved you." I set the knife next to her head and covered her with the blanket.

Connie laughed. "We can be together forever!" she said. "Follow me!" She took my hand and led me downstairs. I saw a vase knocked over, which was what I heard crash.

She opened the door. "We can do all kinds of things! When we get married, we can–"

"Freeze!"

Police cars stretched the while street. People came out of their houses. I saw Anna and Kristoff in the crowd.

"Connie, leave the boy alone and come here!" A cop said.

"No!" Connie yelled. "We love each other! Right, Jacky-Bear!" She hugged my arm.

I released myself from her grip. "No. You stalk me, you almost killed the woman I loved, and you think I want to be with you?"

"I-I thought you loved me."

"I never loved you," I said. And this time, I meant it.

An officer grabbed Connie while she was too stunned to move.

"Don't worry, Jack!" she said. "We'll be together someday! I promise!"

They were about to put her in the police car when I remembered.

"Where's the necklace?"

Connie reached into her pocket and took it out. An officer took from her and gave it to me.

"Thank you," I said.

I ran inside and up the stairs. I entered the room and and saw Elsa sitting on the bed.

"Thank god you're okay!" She ran to me with a hug, one that we held each other on to tightly. I gasped for breath, and said between kisses, "I'm sorry. I am so sorry. I didn't want to hurt you. It almost killed me saying that to you."

"I'm fine," she said. "You actually made me think you meant it."

"I was afraid of that."

We just stood there in our hug, the tears falling out of our eyes.

"Elsa!" Anna and Kristoff came in. "I am so sorry Elsa, I didn't realize she was crazy!"

While the sisters hugged, Kristoff gave me one. "Glad you're alive, man."

"Physical contact," I reminded him.

"Sorry." He let go. "I give up. How is it that you can't stand our hugs, but you can stand Elsa's?"

"I think they did more than hugs last night," Anna said. She let go of Elsa and reached for something next the bed. It was white and plastic.

"Oh my god." Elsa and I covered out faces in embarrassment.

"You might want to throw it away in the trash next time," Anna said, throwing it away.

We learned Connie's story. She was abandoned at birth, and grew up in an orphanage. She was always alone, and eventually, she ran away. She met a boy when she was ten, and she liked him a lot. But then he killed himself to save Connie, and Connie thought he killed himself because he didn't want to be with her anymore. She just lost it.

She was taken to a mental hospital, but she escaped and hid for years in the city. The boy's name was Jack. That's why when she heard of me, she became fixated on me. She thought I was the Jack that killed himself all those years ago, and she determined to not lose him again. But in reality, she was just a really lonely girl.

She didn't have anyone that loved her, to hold her close and tell her that everything was going to be all right.

I leaned on my staff as Elsa changed into her nightgown. I gave a yawn. It was late, we had to go down to the police station to give out statements for this misadventure. We decided to not go to school the next day. That and because the new school principle, Mr. Yen Sid, thought it was best if we stayed in after a traumatic experience like this.

Elsa was kind enough to let me sleep with her tonight. I grew suspicious, thinking she wanted another go at it, but she admitted that she didn't want to sleep alone tonight. To tell the truth, me neither.

I set my staff on the bedpost as I got onto the bed. Elsa got in with me, and we just cuddled for a little bed.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

We closed our eyes when I heard the buzzing of my phone.

"Hello?" I said.

"Do me a favor and put me on speaker, okay, Jacky-Bear?"

I sat straight up. "Oh no."

"What, who is it?" Elsa sat up.

"Put me on speaker!"

I held the phone away and set the speaker setting on. "Okay."

"Hello, Elsa," Connie said. "I've given you the chance to surrender my Jack to me. Next

time I see you, I will kill you. If not, then I'll just kill Jack myself. My lifetime mission was to find Jack, but now I have a new mission: to separate the two of you. I don't care if it takes years, if Jack has to die, or if I have to die. I will end your happiness, even if it is the last thing I do. See you in a few weeks."

Then she hung up.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Remember when Jack mentioned criminals in New York in the ****_Revenge of the Buffs_**** story? This is it! Set sometime in mid-April, some of the gang visit New York to see an old friend of Hiro's. PS, there will be no mention of Connie. Once you read the story, you'll understand what I mean unless you haven't seen Disney Channel the past few years.**

THE CROWN JEWELS

I yawned heavily as the plane landed. It took a while, but we were finally in New York. The moon shined high in the sky, but it was soon blocked by rainclouds.

In the seat behind me, Hiro was snoring loud enough to wake himself up if he was wearing his hearing aids. In front of me, Jamie was reading a book. Next to me, Anna was talking to Elsa.

Spring break was here, and the five of us decided to spend it in New York. The rest of the gang was jealous.

And in all honestly, the only reason Hiro came was because an old friend of his lived in New York, giving us an easy place to stay.

"Hiro." I turned around to wake him up.

"What? I don't want wasabi." He opened his eyes and yawned. "Give me a sec." He dug through his backpack and pulled out his purple hearing aids. He put and turned them on. "We're here now?"

We left the plane and went to get the rest of our luggage. I had my backpack and Elsa's

carry-on with me, along with my staff. Jamie and Anna had their own bags and suitcases, and Hiro held on to his bag over his shoulders.

We walked through the crowd, looking for the girl that Hiro described.

"Well, if it isn't Hiro Hamada!" A tall girl with brown hair walked over to us. Behind her was another but younger girl with blond hair. "Been what, three years?"

"Jessie Prescott!" Hiro hugged her. "Two years, yes. How're the others?"

"Just peachy." Jessie gestured to the girl behind her. "And you remember Emma, right?"

"Yeah!" He hugged the other girl. "Jessie, Emma, these are my friends and classmates. Jamie Bennett, Elsa and Anna Arendelle, and Jack Overland."

"Jack Overland?!" Emma repeated. "OMG, I am such a huge fan!" She giggled uncontrollably and squeezed the air out of me.

"Stop touching him!" Anna said. She and Jamie worked together to get her off me.

"Sorry, I forgot about that."

As I gasped for breath, Jessie asked, "This guy's famous? For what? And what's with the stick?"

"Here, check it out." Emma took her phone out and showed her what I'm guessing was the news story for the Great Corona Scheme.

"Wow!" Jessie said. "You are famous." She kept reading the news article as we went to her car.

"Hiro, how do you know these guys?" I asked.

"Jessie used to be my baby-sitter in Texas!" he answered. "Right before we moved so Tadashi and I can go DisneyWorks, Jessie told me that she was leaving to New York to

follow her dream of being an actress. We saw her again for Christmas at her new job as a nanny."

"Did you really take a hit on chocolate?" Jessie asked me.

"Yes. Wait, why are we going up, isn't the parking lot down?" Sure enough, we went up a set of escalators.

"We didn't come by car," Emma said.

I saw that we were heading for the roof.

"Then how'd you get here?" Elsa asked.

We went up and saw how. A helicopter. "Are you serious?"

"Serious as the day you first kissed Elsa," Hiro smirked.

"Hey, that's my line!"

"Yep, I'm getting to that part," Jessie acknowledged.

We got inside and strapped on.

"Be careful not to get motion sickness!" Jessie said. In no time at all, we were up in the air. The roaring wind was against us, and we used headsets to communicate.

"It's beautiful," Elsa said.

"Not as beautiful as you," I added. She blushed.

"Guys, check it out!" Jamie said, pointing. "There's the Empire State Building!" He pointed to the tall structure, its blinking lights almost faded on the now-occurring rain. "Are we gonna make it?"

"We will," Emma said. "Just a heads up about my brothers and sister. They can be a bit of a pain."

"Let me guess," Elsa started, "they're your younger siblings who annoy you all day?"

"Exactly."

"I know that feeling."

"Hey!"

Soon, we landed on the roof of a building.

"Let's get to the penthouse before the storm gets worse," Hiro said.

As we went down a set of stairs, I said, "You live in a penthouse?"

"Yes, indeedy." Jessie stopped at a door. "May I show you, a-the kitchen!" She opened it dramatically, and we saw a blue kitchen. It looked expensive.

"Luke!" Emma said when she tripped. She picked up a stuffed koala. "How many times have told you to not leave your stupid toys around?"

A younger boy came inside with lots of freckles on his face, wearing a vest. "Kenny!" He took the toy from Emma. "Aw, Kenny, did the mean old lady scare you?"

Emma opened her mouth in a gasp.

I couldn't help but snicker. This week was going to be fun.

"Sup, guys," he said. "Name's Luke. But you can call me the Supreme Lord of All Awesomeness."

"I think BM works just fine," Jessie said, patting his head.

Yep, definitely fun.

Then Luke went up to Elsa. "And you are?" He raised an eyebrow and winked at her.

Elsa scoffed. "Taken and way too old for you." She kissed me and Luke gave a look of disappointment.

A little girl with dark skin came in. "Jessie, Milly the Mermaid won't give me back my hairbrush."

"Zuri, remember what you tell Milly the Mermaid when she takes something and won't give it back?" Jessie aske, leaning forward to match the girl's eye level.

"Um... 'Give it back or I'll feed you to Mrs. Kipling'?"

Gross.

"Exactly. Now go and have fun."

When the girl left, I asked, "Mrs. Kipling?"

"My brother's giant lizard," Emma said.

"Luke?"

"No, me." Another boy, with light tanned skin, came in. He had a faint accent. "It is great to meet you, new guests. My name is Ravi. I hope that you can enjoy yourself while we are in the mischief of Bertram's cooking."

"Bertram?"

"Our butler, Bertram. He's out getting food. Hope it's pizza." Jessie sat in a seat at the dinner table and took out her phone. "I need to finish that story."

Luke showed us around after eating. There was the living room, a theater with a big TV, and even a sort of panic-room. Upstairs were the bedrooms and bathrooms.

"There are two extra bedrooms and they both have two beds, so some of you will have

to share one," Luke explained. Almost immediately the others looked at me and Elsa. "What's with the staring?"

Jamie and Hiro went in one room, Elsa, Anna, and I in the next. Both were the same like a hotel room; two beds with blankets and pillows, a TV, bathrooms, a desk, and a window.

"Good night, guys." Anna said. She pulled the blankets back on her bed an got in without changing into her pajamas.

Elsa and I got in the second. I put my arm around her an exhaled heavily through my nose, onto her hair. I heard her force a small giggle at the tickling sensation.

When I woke up in the morning, the sunlight was beaming on my face. After blinking away the sun spots, I saw Anna still asleep in her bed, and Elsa was gone.

I heard the shower running and decided to give her a surprise. I quietly entered the bathroom, hearing Elsa softly singing a song. I took my clothes off and got in with her. Her back was turned, so she didn't see me. I tapped her shoulder and she gasped, turning around.

"Jack!" she said in a loud whisper, trying to not wake her sister. "You scared me." She then gave me a kiss and we showered together. Guess Creepy Connie really wasn't so bad a person if she got is in this situation.

Once we were done, we dried ourselves and changed. We exited the bathroom and saw Anna sitting up on her bed, talking on her phone. Her bed head looked like a tornado slammed into it.

"Okay, Kristoff. Bye. Love you, too." She hung up and looked at us. "Did you two shower together?"

I shrugged. "I don't know."

We waited for Anna to finish showering and headed downstairs. Looked like the kids were on spring break, too. They were still in pajamas.

"Morning," I said as I took a seat next to Zuri. Emma set a plate of pancakes in front of me. "Thanks."

"Where are Jamie and Hiro?" Anna asked.

"They went with Luke to an arcade," Jessie answered, sitting at the head of the table. "Bertram, can you get me the milk, please?"

"What, do your legs not work?" Bertram said with sass.

"What, do you not want your job?" Jessie snapped back, getting the milk herself.

We all ate, and I noticed Ravi and Zuri were giving each other looks. I wasn't the only one to notice it, either.

"Kids, why are looking at each other like that?" Jessie asked.

They have another look before Zuri sighed and said, "Fine. We wanted to know why Jack's and Elsa's skin is so white, and their eyes and hair, too."

"Zuri!" Jessie scolded. "You should know better than to ask questions like that to our friends and guests."

"It's okay, Jessie, " I said. "It's fine. It's just that, I haven't been asked that in a long time."

"Yeah, me neither."

"Are you guys familiar with pigments? The things that give you your color?" They both nodded.

Elsa continued. "Well, for people like Jack and me, out pigments never finished developing when we were born. That's why our skin is white, it's an absence of color. It's also the same case for our eyes, and for Jack, his hair. My hair has some blond in it."

"Oohh." Zuri nodded in understanding. "So other than that, you're not really different from the next person to have color, huh?"

We shook our heads. "Yet people make fun of us because they think we're not normal," I added. "But you know what we say to that?"

"'I'm different and I like it'," Jessie said. "I finished reading that article. You did not shoot yourself."

"Do you wanna see the scar?" I asked. Yes, it left a hideous scar. I was surprised Elsa didn't belch whenever we get bored at night.

"Okay, you did not fall in a frozen lake."

"I had a new body temperature for a week that says otherwise."

We spent the morning talking until Jessie decided it would be best to go out for the day.

Bertram was left behind for the chores. But at his weight, I'm surprised he can leave his bed.

"Burn," I heard Anna whisper as we went down the elevator. I didn't even realize I said it out loud.

I tapped my staff against the ground as Elsa and I sat on the benches at a park. Jessie took the kids out here a lot, and was worried we would have to go back home early since it looked like it was going to rain again.

"Dear lord, would you stop that?" I turned my head and saw a woman coming at us. She had an ugly mole and a tooth sticking out her mouth. She also had a British accent.

"Stop what?" I asked.

"That dreadful tapping of that stick of yours! What importance is that thing anyway?"

Before I could answer, Jessie stepped up to the woman. "Back off, Hagatha."

She scoffed. "Hello, Jessie. I do believe you're late for the auditions at the Hobo Emporium, but don't worry. I'm sure you would've won."

I saw one of Jessie's eyes twitch. These two had a history.

"And who is drab empty canvas, waiting for its color?"

"Color?!" I hated those kinds of comments. "Why, you old lady, I'll take that mole and

tooth off of you and make sure I kill you with them when you're done screaming in pain!"

It took all the kids', Jessie's, Anna's, and Elsa's strength to keep me at bay.

"Jack, calm down!" Elsa ordered. "It's been almost a month since your last freak out, don't break the streak!"

Finally, I calmed down.

The woman was clearly surprised, and I think I intimidated her a bit.

"I-I would formally like to apologize."

"Okay, Agatha, what's your game?" Emma said, crossing her arms.

"I'm afraid that this is no game, Emma, I had no idea that this boy would act so savagely. I thought he was used to comments such as mine."

"What makes you think I want to hear them?" I snapped.

"O-of course. I would like to apologize by taking you and your friends to the Empire State Building on Thursday."

I raised an eyebrow. "If you say so."

Agatha nodded and she walked away.

"I don't trust that witch," Anna said.

"She's not a witch," Zuri said. "She's a monster gone wrong."

The rain started falling again and we made our way back. The boys had returned and were watching the original Star Wars trilogy in the theater room.

"What's wrong?" Jamie asked as he stepped out. We told him what happened in the park. "Wow, that's rough. You okay, Jack?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. And honestly, I really don't want to go to the Empire State. I was hoping Elsa and I could stay and watch some movies."

Elsa shrugged. "I don't see why not." She gave me a kiss and a hug.

"It's just that, those things make me feel like nothing. Not even after what we went through back home."

Jessie's face let up with an idea. "Then how would you like to feel rich?" She led me and Elsa to a room. She opened the door and we saw an array of jewelry on display. On one side was earrings, bracelets, dresses, and high heels, on the other were suits, shoes, and pins.

"Wow." Elsa said. "These look expensive."

"They are. You know what this could by in Fort Hood? Fort Hood." Jessie reached into a box and took out a tiara and put it on Elsa's head. "But I'm sure my bosses don't mind if I use them to help my new friends." She reached inside again and pulled out a crown and set it on my head. "Let's get you two ready for each other."

We spent the rest of the day like this. Hiro, Luke, Jamie, and Ravi helped me look like a prince, which was what Jessie was going for. She, Anna, Emma, and Zuri were helping Elsa.

Bertram was taking care of Mrs. Kipling, and I'll tell you, when I saw thing for the first time, I jumped back. It was huge.

Tony, the building's doorman and Jessie's boyfriend, was kind enough to let us borrow some epaulettes. They fixed me in a blue suit, with a sash across me, and black boots. I looked at myself in the mirror. I really did look a prince.

"Wow," I said.

Jamie patted my shoulder quickly. "Elsa's going to love it. Remember Valentine's Day?"

I nodded. "Yeah. That damn Jones."

Jessie knocked on the door. "Jack, Elsa's almost ready. Wait downstairs and I'll play music for you two."

"Thanks. And Jessie." She turned back to me before she left. I gave her a quick hug. "Thank you for doing this. I've only known you for a day and you've already done so much by just doing this."

"You're welcome."

The boys led me downstairs, and Jessie even told them to suit up. Of course, not enough to take the spotlight from me and Elsa, her words.

While I waited, I noticed my heart pounding rapidly. Why was I so nervous?

"Your crown." Hiro picked it up and placed on my head. "Perfect."

"Attention, Prince Jack and boys," Zuri said at the top of the stairs. "May I present, Princess Elsa."

She stepped aside, and I saw her. My breath caught in my throat and my heart skipped a beat. Her usual braid was on a bun, the crown placed on her head. She wore a light blue dress, the straps falling over her shoulders. The dress was long, almost covering her feet.

She made her way down and stopped in front of me. I couldn't take my eyes off her. The lights dimmed and we heard music.

"May I have this dance, Your Grace?" I said with a smile. I bowed, holding my hand out. I was careful that the crown didn't fall.

"Of course, Prince Jack." Elsa curtsied, and she took my hands.

I placed one on her waist, hers on my shoulder, and we danced to the music. We went in circles, like how we did when I asked Elsa to dance at her birthday last year.

As we moved to the music, I asked her, "How did I get so lucky to know you?"

"I wonder the same thing about you."

When we finished, everyone burst into applause.

"Jessie," Anna said, "do you think I could maybe sleep on the couch while these two get some alone time?" She winked at her.

"Why, of course, Anna."

When I woke up in the morning, I saw Elsa's necklace gleaming the reflection of the sun. I felt her hand running through my hair. I closed my eyes again and sighed. "That feels nice."

I could almost hear Elsa smile. "Glad you think so." She gave me a kiss and we went another go at it.

When we finished, we decided to finally get up. Once we showered and dressed, we headed downstairs. We saw them all crowded around on the couch in front of a laptop. It took a moment for realize that they were video-chatting.

"So Trish, how's that new job coming?" Jessie asked.

A cheery voice said, "Guess who got a job at the Yo-Yo Emporium?"

A second voice said, "Trish, you need to get a better handle on things."

"C'mon, Ally, lighten up. Let Trish enjoy her job. What do you think, Dez? Dez?"

"Can't talk, Austin. This monkey is still trying to talk to me. I can almost decode its mysterious code."

"It's a toy, Dez."

Jamie saw us walk in. "Jack, Elsa, come meet some friends of Jessie's."

We went up behind them and saw four people. They looked they were in a music store.

"Hi, Jack!" the short girl said. "I'm Ally, I'm a huge fan of the Great Corona Scheme."

"Name's Austin," the blond boy said. "I'm a rising star here in Miami."

"And I am Trish, Austin's fantabulous manager."

"And I am Austin's best friend, Dez."

We spoke with them for a while, and we invited them back home for the summer.

When we finished, Jessie said, "What took you two so long to get out of bed?"

"Do you really want to know?" I raised an eyebrow.

"I can make a guess."

I saw Ravi lean towards Luke. "What are they talking about?" he whispered.

"I have no idea," Luke whispered back.

The rest of the day was boring. Really boring. The most exciting thing to happen was when Mrs. Kipling chewed on Bertram's foot.

"Get this stinkin' mammal off me!" he shouted.

"She lays eggs," I said.

"So does a platypus!"

In the morning, Jessie and the others went off to the Empire State Building. Elsa and I stayed to watch some movies. It was cold that morning, and we both wore two shirts.

As I searched through the movies, I heard something crash.

"What was that?" Elsa asked, standing from her seat.

"I think someone broke in." I held my staff tight, ready to use it as a weapon of necessary.

I walked through the curtain of the theater room and saw broken glass from the balcony door. "Someone definitely broke in."

I heard footsteps upstairs, and I realized it was coming from the room where Jessie showed us the jewels. I ran up, not making a sound.

At the top stair, I tripped, but luckily, the thunder outside helped conceal it. I heard the rain hitting harder as I neared the room. The storm was getting worse. Then I heard a pair of voices.

"What else d'you wanna steal, Jafar?"

"Take the Crown Jewels, Iago. They'll be worth a few grand."

I began to think. Looked like it was my time to shine again.

"Do you hear that?" the one named Jafar said.

I held my breathe.

"Damn. I thought that hag got 'em all out."

And just like that, my mouth was covered. I didn't have anytime to react.

"Well well well. If it isn't Jack Overland. You're quite the detective, I hear." A mirror was in the hallway and I saw the man. He was tall, dressed in black. He had facial hair, and looked like an old man.

"Iago, look to see if anyone else is here."

I saw a man with red hair leave. He was also dressed with black. My heart started to pound. Elsa didn't know there were two.

"I've got that Arendelle girl here, boss!" I heard Iago say.

That's all I remember before I was knocked out.

When I woke up, I heard thundering rain and and saw flashes of lightning. The storm had gotten worse. The wind picked up, enough to knock a tree down.

"Goody. You're awake." Jafar knelt down, holding my chin up with the barrel of a gun. I tried to move my arms, but they were tied behind me. My feet were bind together, too.

"Where's my girlfriend?" I demanded. "Where's Elsa?"

Jafar chuckled. "You'll never see her again." He picked me up by my collar and carried me into the rain.

I gasped for breath as I stood on the edge of the building. The rain was pounding so hard, I was surprised it hadn't pushed me off yet.

"Jump!" Jafar said.

I tried to steady my breathing, but I was too panicked. I couldn't think straight, I couldn't unravel my hands from the rope.

"Jump, boy!" I felt him give me a small push with the barrel of his gun.

I started to think. There had to be an alternative solution. There was a flash of lightening and I saw where was. The Empire State Building.

"I said jump!" Jafar kicked me, sending me off the building.

"Elsa!" I shouted, falling from the building. "Where are you!"

And I closed my eyes as the ground grew closer.

Then everything stopped.

**A/N: That's the end of part one! What, you thought this was the end? Psh-shaw! This is the first sorry to be in two parts! More will happen in the second. I wanted to give a special moment for Elsa and Jack, which is where the dance came in, and the plot in part 2 grew from the original one as I wrote it. Hope to see you soon with part two! Also, the Valentine's Day thing will be featured in a future episode.**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Dont worry, I posted part two of The Crown Jewles. **

**I just wanted to let you know about a new fanfiction I posted! This is for anyone who's a fan of the Big Four! I got the inspiration for it after reading "Watching the Big Four Movie" by NightFury999. Check it out! My story is that the Big Four are all siblings. Yes, they is a Jelsa story involves. It also included songs from various Disny films and/or shows. Set a request of what song you want in, and try to fit it! Thank you, and enjoy the rest of the Great Corona Scheme series!**


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Here's part two!

THE CROWN JEWLES, PT II

Something suddenly wrapped around me. It took me a moment to notice that it was a pair of hands. Someone caught me as I was falling.

"I've got you." a woman's voice said in my ear. She lifted me in a window, and closed it. The room was dark. I heard the sound of something being cut and the ropes binding my feet were off. A minute later, my hands. "Follow me."

I saw the silhouette of someone in the flash of the lightning. I followed her, and she opened a door to a dark hallway.

"Elsa is on the top floor. We'll get there if we use the stairs. Iago is watching the elevators." She turned the lights in.

"Agatha?"

The British woman raised a finger to her lips. "Shush! If we're caught, we're both dead. I didn't want to do this in the first place, mind you. I want to get Jessie fired, but in my own way. No one else does the dirty work."

"What are you talking about?"

Agatha sighed. "Jafar threatened to kill me if I didn't get you all out of the house today. He said that he wanted all you out."

"You're... working for him?"

"You think I wanted to? Now come on, the stairs are here. Elsa is waiting for us. I was able to speak with her, but I didn't have enough time to set her free."

We ran up the stairs, each step giving off an echo at the pounding of our feet. I started to get worn out, I still haven't reached my goal for wanting to lose weight. I wondered where my staff was.

"We're here." Agatha opened a door. A lit hallway led to a door up a set of stairs. I'm guessing the roof was beyond it. "Elsa is in this room."

I slowly opened the door.

"I'll wait here."

I stepped inside the dark room. I heard Elsa crying.

"P-please. J-just leave me alone now."

"Elsa?"

I heard her gasp. "Jack! You can't see me like this!"

"What do you mean?" I found the lights before she could answer. "Oh my god."

Elsa was tied to a chair. Her clothes were ripped and blood stained them. I saw gash marks on her forehead and legs. Her eyes was black, and she had bruise marks all over her face. What scared me the most was that she was bare-chested.

"Elsa, what the hell did he do to you?" I asked as I undid the ropes holding her.

"He-he told me that I was his toy. He didn't do anything, just forced me to take my shirts and bra o-off. He pointed a gun at me the entire time."

I remembered that I was wearing two shirts. I took one of them off and put it on Elsa. "Here, you need to cover yourself. I am going to kill that bastard."

"I knew you'd say that. When he told me took take my pants off and spread my legs, I told him no. He tied me up and hit me repeatedly."

"Let's hurry. Agatha's waiting for us, we need to leave and find the police. Those dorks took my phone."

"Mine, too." We left the room and Agatha gasped.

"Goodness, gracious. Did he do that to you when I was gone?"

She just nodded. "We need to leave."

We entered the room that held the stairs when I said, "Wait." A few flights down, I heard voices.

"So what are you going to do with the girl, boss?" Iago said.

"Once we leave the city with the truck filled with the crown jewels, she'll make a wonderful mother for our child."

"God, this guy's such a pedophile," Elsa whispered.

"One more reason for him to be locked up," I whispered back. "We need to hide." We entered the hallway again and entered a room. It was a work room, cubicles filling it all. The lights flickered on and off.

"What happened to her?!" we heard Jafar shout. "Damn that hag. She came for the girl. Find them, and hide them with the boy's body!"

"Yes, sir!" We heard Iago run away.

I held Elsa close to me as we hid under one of the desks of the cubicles. The revolving chair was enough to block us from view. Across from us was Agatha, secluding herself.

We heard the door open. Elsa gasped, and I quickly covered her mouth. We tried to control our breathing.

We saw Jafar's feet walked past us and sat in the chair. "Dear lord, I hope this ends soon."

Don't worry, old man. It will.

A phone ringing scared the three of us. I felt my skin crawl.

"Hello, this is Jafar."

"Jafar, where are you?" a familiar voice spoke on the other end. He had it on speaker.

"We're having a bit of a problem at the moment, Heart. The girl escaped, Iago is after her right now. I think we'll have to dispose of them like we did with the boy."

"You'll want to rethink if he's dead, Jafar."

"What do you mean?"

"As you know, I've been following Jack since what happened in Norway. Weaseltown and I were lucky to escape. But Hades and fe Cent were captured after they fell in a frozen lake. Guess who caused them to fall in?"

"Overland. It doesn't seem to be in his nature to just kill them."

Not yet.

"He fell in, too. He saved the girl's life for his own. At the temperature the lake was at, it's a miracle he survived. Well, a miracle for them, anyway. My point is, he can still be alive, even if he seems dead."

"Preposterous! I threw him off the building myself."

"Did he hit the ground?"

Jafar walked back past us, exiting. "Of course he did, what kind of fool do you take me for?"

We got out when he closed the door. "We need to escape this place. You'd think it'd be easy since only the town of them," Agatha said.

"But?" Elsa asked. As if on cue, the lights in the building went out.

"That." I heard a click and a beam of light appeared. Agatha held a flashlight. "Any ideas?"

I had one, and just all of them, it was risky. "We can use the elevator."

"How are we going to do that if the electricity is out?"

I opened the door, hearing the screams of Jafar down the hall.

"Follow me." I lead them down the hall, the opposite direction of the roof. We neared the elevator door and I tried to force them open. It took a lot of strength, but I did.

"What idiot would risk that route?" Agatha said, shining the flashlight through the shaft.

I leaned forward and grabbed one of the cable ropes. "This idiot." I jumped and wrapped my feet around the rope, then I began to climb down. "Let's go! Think of it as gym class, Elsa. We did this exercise a while ago, remember?"

I heard Elsa grunt as she jumped. "Didn't you fall from the rope?"

"I've gotten better. Besides, climbing down is a lot easier than climbing up." I saw the flashlight's light moving in different directions. Agatha was having trouble holding onto it. Then, the light fell passed me and hit the top of the elevator below us, breaking into multiple pieces.

"Oh, pishposh."

"On the bright side, we're another step closer to freedom."

We continued down the rope. My hands started to hurt, the material of the cable rope was rough. Soon, my feet reached solid ground.

"Found the elevator." I felt around, looking for the emergency exit that was on the roof. I found and opened it. The elevator had a dim red light. "Jump, now."

I went in and busied myself with the doors as I heard Agatha and Elsa jump in. I opened them and I saw that we were in the underground parking lot. The lights were still on here.

"Run." We all ran through the empty lot, with only a few a cars. Some people were still here, apparently. I didn't understand why the entire last floor was empty. I'm sure the rest of the building was, I saw lights on as I fell.

We made our way out. I have never been so glad to see the lights of the city, the sounds of honking cars.

"Now where do we go?" Elsa said. "We don't know our way."

"Why don't you follow me?"

Iago stepped out of the shadows. He opened his jacket a little and we saw a gun. He didn't take it out since people were walking by us. The were busy talking to each other, and didn't even seem to see Elsa's condition. Typical New Yorkers.

"When Jafar told me you might still be here, I decided to wait to see if it was true," he said, walking up to us. "Now, why don't we go back inside?" He walked behind us as we went up to the front entrance of the building. "Put this in and hide the face of yours." He threw Elsa a sweater.

She put it on, pulling the hood over face. I held her close. She wasn't going to die. Not today, not ever.

He took us to a room. Inside was a desk. I saw my staff on it. Everything looked expensive to the walls, the paintings, the ornaments. Even to the computer that was on it. We sat in the chairs and Iago tied each of us up. I couldn't even move my fingers.

"I will be back with you in a minute." Then he left.

We were quiet for a moment. The air vent high up gave a cool blast, making it colder than what it already was. At least the rain stopped. I saw the crowns that Elsa and I used the day before on the desk. I also saw our phones.

"Jack," Elsa said next to me. "I'm sorry you had to see what you saw."

I nodded. "It's fine. It'll be better once those two are behind bars. We'll go home, eat some chocolate, and sleep together."

Elsa was able to give a chuckle when I mentioned chocolate.

"Can I say something?" Agatha said. "I would like to apologize for getting ourselves in this situation. It was all my fault, and I promise to make myself a better person with you."

"Jessie, too?"

"Oh, of course not." She gave a chortle, snorting along the way. I groaned in disgust.

"Are we almost there?"

We looked at each other.

"Who said that?" I asked.

"Almost, we just need to turn the corner."

"Hurry up! I'm freezing in here."

"Ow! Stop kicking me!"

"Will you two shut up? How is this a rescue mission of you won't stop talking?"

I heard the sound of clanking metal. Then the air vent fell.

"Jack! Elsa!"

"Zuri?!"

The little girl waved from high on the wall. "Okay guys, lower me down." She crawled out, and Ravi was holding her by her feet. She reached the ground and let go. Now, Ravi was hanging out with Luke holding onto his feet.

"Dude, you need to lose some weight!" Luke groaned.

"And you need to clean your room!" Ravi snapped back.

Zuri stood and looked through the drawers of the desk. "Found them!" She took out a pair of scissors and and ran to me. She went behind me and cut the ropes.

Once I was free, I helped Ravi down. "What the hell are you guys doing here?" I said.

"We wanted to help," Emma said, who was behind Luke. I got them all down.

"It's dangerous!" I said. "You could get yourselves killed!"

"How did you even know here we were?" Elsa asked.

Luke screamed. "Holy Kenny, what happened to you?!"

Ravi pulled on his collar. "We actually used a GPS. We used your friend Hiro's phone to find yours. He is currently awaiting us outside with the town car."

"You guys came here in a taxi?"

"Who cares how we got here?" Zuri said once she cut Agatha loose. "Let's get out!"

I grabbed my staff and our phones, as well as the crowns and we all went for the door before I said, "Wait, we can't leave just yet."

"Weren't you the one who just said we could be killed?" Emma said.

"Guys, Jafar said something about a truck filled with jewels. The rest of them. We need to find it before he leaves with it."

Elsa went out to get Hiro. I was hesitant for her to leave, but I knew she had to. We ran down the stairs, into the parking lot. I held my staff close to attack.

Before we rounded a corner, I said, "Stop here." I peeked around the corner and saw Iago and Jafar.

"And you're sure that they're tied up?"

"If they aren't, you have my permission to shoot me."

They carried bags into a white truck. It was almost full. Jafar close the back doors.

"Go and get them. We'll kill them when we get out of the city except for the Arendelle girl. She lives, and I don't care how much force you use to get her here. Understood?"

"Of course, sir." I heard foot steps going in our direction.

"Kids, you might want to look away," I said.

As soon as I saw Iago, I flew my fist into his face, and I grabbed him before he hit the floor. I pulled him in my direction and he hit the floor face first, knocked out.

"That was awesome!" Luke whispered.

Elsa and Hiro came. "Jack!" He tackled me with a hug and let go. "We were worried when we got home and saw the glass and the jewels missing!"

"Don't worry, I'm fine. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Good. Then what the hell were you thinking?" I took his left hearing aid off and twisted his ear.

"Owowowow!" he whispered.

"Who's there?"

We heard footsteps coming in our direction.

"Get ready to run to the car," I whispered.

I saw Jafar's shadow. When he was close enough, I stepped out of the corner and brought my staff down as hard as I can on him. It was enough to bring him to the floor. I stepped on his arm that had a gun and knelt on his back.

"Now!"

They all ran and got in the car. I heard the engine start as Jafar pulled from underneath me.

"You're going down, Overland! I will get my money!" He pointed the gun at me and fired. Luckily, he was too unsteady to aim and missed me.

"Good luck with that, Jafar!" The car came speeding my direction. I saw the side door open and Hiro was there. "Beside, don't you need the jewels?" I jumped in the car sped by us, and Hiro help me.

"I'll get you, Overland!"

We headed for the exit when we heard a gunshot. I looked out the back window and saw Jafar over someone.

"I think he found Iago," I said.

We drove in silence with Agatha at the wheel. She stopped in front of the building.

"Everyone, take as much as you can. Let's see if we can get them all inside without coming back." We took as much as we could. Some of us carried two bags, some more. As I had hoped, we didn't come back to the car.

We rode up the elevator. I didn't realize this until now, but my heart was pounding the entire time we were in that building. It slowly began to beat normally.

When the doors opened, Jessie stood with Bertram and two other people. I was guessing that they were the kids' parents.

"Kids! What were you thinking?!" Their mother came to them. She was blinking away the tears.

Their dad came, joining the group hug. "We were scared that we were never going to see you again.

Jessie gave me a quick hug, slapped Hiro on the side of his head, and hugged Elsa. "You're all alright."

I was about to say more when I realized, "Wait where's Agatha?" I looked into the elevator, but she wasn't there. Only a few bags holding the jewels. She was gone.

The police called a while later, when the sun was beginning to rise. They found Iago's body, but Jafar was nowhere to be found. He escaped, and I had a feeling this wouldn't be the last time we see him.

"Thank you for saving our jewels," Christina Ross said. "My husband and I have a reward for you. Close your eyes."

We did as we were told, then I felt something placed in my head.

"Open them."

I saw myself in a mirror, but I was shocked to see the crown on my head. It was a yellow crown, studded with rubies. It was made to fit around my head, while Elsa's was made to be place on her hair.

"You can keep them."

I was speechless. "Are you sure?"

Morgan Ross smiled and said, "As negative as the day you first kissed Elsa."

"C'mon, that's my line!"

They all laughed. Jamie was relieved to see me again. He gave me a hug and didn't let go, even though I asked him to. Anna cried on Elsa shoulder, worried that she had died and that she was a victim of what can be known as rape, even though nothing occurred.

We made our way to the airport on Saturday. We sat in the seats, Elsa and Hiro next to me, Anna and Jamie behind us.

"Is this going to be our life?" she asked as she leaned on my shoulder. "Us finding ourselves in a new crime to solve, being hostages and almost getting killed easy day?"

I wanted to tell her it was going to be okay. I wanted to say to just forget it all. I wanted to say that it was never going to happen again. But I didn't. I knew better than that. For some reason, the Great Corona Scheme sparked something big, and all criminals in the country were now aware of what I can do.

They were going to keep up the ruse until they meet and kill me, as well as the rest of the gang. They would earn the respect of other baddies, and they would go after our home town. They would kidnap me and torture me for their own joy. How do I know that?

Because it happened. But that's another story.

I just pulled Elsa closer and said, "I want to say no, but I think it's going to happen again, maybe sometime soon. But we're going to get through it the same way we always do."

"Which is?"

I kissed her head and closed my eyes to sleep. I felt the plane take off into the air.

"Together."

And we did.

**A/N: thank you for reading, and don't forget to read my fanfic on the big four! The first two chapters are uploaded, it's called The Big Four: Seven Spells.**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Valentine's Day, after Jack wakes up. Go on, now. Why are you still reading this?**

PRINCESS FOR A DAY

"What'cha doin'?"

I looked up and saw Elsa's head leaning over me. I raised mine a little for a kiss and said, "Just trying to catch up on the homework. Who knew not going to school for an entire semester after isolating yourself and being in a coma could leave someone so far behind?"

She smiled and sat across from me. "I can help you if you want."

I shook my head. "It's fine. I'm almost done with the World War II section of the textbook. I'll turn it in to Mrs. Potts first chance I get."

"Okay." She stood, kissed the top of my head and left the library.

I was left alone again, trying to catch up on my studies. Almost everyday I would be in here instead of spending time with Elsa or Jamie or any anyone else in the gang. I was starting to think that I wasn't in it anymore.

My phone rang and I saw a call from Toothless. "Hello?"

"Dude, do you have any free time? I need some help with something."

I looked at my open textbooks in front of me and closed them. "What kind of help?"

"I'll text you the address. Get here as soon as you can." Then he hung up.

I was confused. What could Toothless want? I grabbed staff and limped my way towards the exit. I got in my car and drove off.

When I got there, I saw Eugene, Hiccup, Kristoff, and Toothless. They were sitting in a table at a coffee shop. I made my way towards them.

"What's going on?" I asked as I sat.

"We want to plan something special for our girlfriends for Valentine's Day next week," Eugene said.

I shrugged. "So why am I here?" He passed me a cup of coffee, but I declined it. I'm still trying to lose weight.

"We agreed that there's something about you and Elsa that makes you two a better couple than all of us," Kristoff said.

"Why would you think that?"

"Probably because you traveled overseas and practically died to protect her," Hiccup

said. "But that's just a guess."

"And with what happened between you two when you came across Creepy Connie last month," Toothless continued, "we think you might know how to keep our significant others happy."

I sighed. "What do you want to know?"

I spent the next two hours trying to help their problems. What to do, what to eat, what to wear. Basically, they treated me like some sort of love expert.

Soon, I was on my way home when I had a thought. What would Elsa like to do on Valentine's Day? Does she even want to do anything? If she does, I think it might be best if I make it a surprise.

I called Anna when I got home. "Anna, is Elsa there?"

"No, she went with Merida and Astrid to the mall. I'm here with Stormfly, why?"

"I need some advice, you know Elsa better than anyone." I told her my problem.

"Jack, you know how some people act like they don't care about Valentine's Day, but in reality, it pains them to see other couples because they're really jealous?"

"Not really, but go on."

"Well, Elsa's like that. Did she ever tell you how many boyfriends she had before you?"

"No. I never really cared."

"You're her first. Went you were in that coma, she cried for days, and she wouldn't leave her room. She thought you died when we got back to the states because..."

"Because...?" I had a feeling it wasn't a good thing.

"Well, you did die."

I stood up from my bed. "What?"

"About a week after you were in your coma, you're heart stopped beating. It didn't start up again until later that day. We tried to tell Elsa you were alright, but she didn't listen. We were afraid she was going to kill herself like you almost did. My point of all this is, make her feel special, she is. Don't just make it some sort of normal date, make it a day-long, heart-pounding date. Do some thing you wouldn't expect to do on a date."

"Like what, take her to the lake and fake falling from a tree there?"

"Exactly!"

I didn't expect her to be serious, I was just being sarcastic. But I took Anna's advice into consideration after hanging up. And I had the best plan ever.

The rest of the week went by. I told the rest of the gang of my plan, and they were more than glad to help me. I told my family, and they helped me along they way. Each step was carefully placed, each detail meticulously marked. I talked to the new school principle, Mr. Sid, about my plan and asked if I could use the gym. I, of course, would take care of whatever is necessary.

Mr. Sid looked me in the eye. He gives an intimidating glare, even if he doesn't mean it.

"Tell me something, Mr. Overland," he said. "Why do you wish to please Ms. Arendelle?"

"Well, for one, I love her. I want her to be happy, and considering she was almost broken when I died and came back in my coma, this is the best way I could think of it."

He smiled. "You are really dedicated to this girl, aren't you, Mr. Overland?"

"Yes, sir."

"Very well. You can use the gym as you wish."

Preparations were heavy that week. While the gym was being decorated, all PE classes were held outside. Everyone was confused as to why, but they were told that it was to fix some casualties.

"What are you smiling about?" Elsa asked me as we worked on homework together.

I shook my head. "Nothing."

She scoffed. "You're hiding something from me. I can tell."

Wow, she can read me like a book. Okay, stay calm Overland. Don't give anything away.

"Do you have anything planned on Valentine's Day?" I asked her.

Elsa shrugged. "Not really. Why? Do you?"

"I do, for the two of us."

She smiled. "That's sweet."

I got a call from Anna that night. "Hello?"

"ELSA IS SO EXCITED THAT YOU TOLD HER YOU HAVE SOMETHING PLANNED SHE'S LOOKING THROUGH HER CLOTHES TO FIND OUR WHAT TO WEAR, OMG I CAN'T WAIT!"

I held the phone away from my ear. "Anna, calm down. You made an excuse for her not to choose what to wear, right?"

"Yeah, tell her that you're going to tell her what to wear, right?"

"Exactly. Boy, is she in for a surprise when she wakes up Saturday."

On Friday, I spent the night at Elsa's house. We got a little... excited, and she went to sleep. Me, however, got out of bed and put on my pants and shirt. Good thing Elsa was a heavy sleeper.

I went down to the first floor and saw that the rest of the gang was there with the supplies. "Got everything?"

Jamie nodded. "Dude, we can see a hickey on you."

"Shut up and get to work."

Once everything was done, the sun was starting to rise. I took my clothes off and got back into bed with Elsa. The gang left to take their places. I looked at Elsa as she slept. Her necklace almost glowed as sunlight hit it.

Her room had completely changed. It went from being a 17-year-old girl's room to being a 17-year-old princess's room. The blankets were switched for regal wear, the walls had royal curtains, even the hallways were changed to a castle hallway.

I got into character when I saw Elsa stirring.

"Good morning, Jack," she said without opening her eyes.

"Good morning, your highness."

She smiled. "Why did you call me that? Not that I don't like it."

"Well, you are a princess who scored this prince, no?"

"What are you talking about?" She opened her eyes and gasped when she saw the changed room. "What happened?"

"Happy Valentine's Day, Princess Elsa."

She gasped in awe. "Did you make me a princess for today?"

"I want to you to be special."

She chuckled. "Anna told you about your death, didn't she?"

"Was it that obvious? Come now, your majesty. We have a day of loyalty ahead of us."

I took her hand and we got our of bed. I helped her onto a blue dress for for a princess. I also changed into satire fit for a prince. I put the crown on her head.

"This is only plastic, it's the best I could do."

"It's perfect."

I set my crown on my own head, grabbed my staff, and we walked out of the room.

There, Pascal wore a robe, playing his part as a servant. "Ah, your majesties." He bowed. "Princess Elsa, the younger princess and prince are waiting for you and Prince Jack in the kitchen."

Elsa giggled. "Thank you, Pascal. What other prince is this?"

"Prince Kristoff, your majesty."

We went down the stairs and the bottom was Hiccup, who gave a bow as we passed. I gave both of them a thumbs up.

"Elsa, you're awake!" Anna said. She wore a green dress, playing her role. Next to her was Kristoff, also wearing green. "We were waiting for you so we can start eating."

We sat at the table, which was covered in a cloth with patterns on it.

"I can't believe how far you went with this," Elsa told me.

"This is just the beginning," I said.

Hiro came, wearing a chef's outfit. No doubt the girls found it cute and adorable.

"I'm sorry, but breakfast is going to be a little late. Someone forgot to preheat the oven."

"You never told me to do it!" Olaf yelled from the kitchen.

"It was obvious in retrospect!" Hiro shouted back as he went in.

Once he was gone, Elsa asked, "Why did you do all of this? I would've been fine if you just made normal plans."

"Elsa, sweetie, you and I both know I don't do normal. Not for you." I have her another kiss as Anna squealed.

"You guys should win World's Greatest Couple!" she said.

After a bit of conversation, Olaf, Hiro, Merida, and Astrid came out, each carrying a platter covered with a silver dome.

"And for our first course," Hiro said, taking off the dome in front of Elsa, "We have a slice of chocolate cake with strawberries, and a piece of what I think is supposed to be some white chocolate."

Elsa gave a deep moan when she ate the cake, then covered her mouth with her hand. "Sorry, I didn't expect that sound to come out of my mouth."

I shrugged. "You didn't seem to embarrassed when you made that sound last night. Ow!"

After breakfast, it was time for the second phase of my plan.

In the city, there's a store that can rent carriages. We used one fit for royalty, and I'll be honest, I did not think they had that kind with them.

We sat across from each other as the horse pulling the carriage led us through the park. Sven sat, steering the reins. I didn't even know he can control a horse. Since spring was coming soon, the snow was already gone, bit I knew it would return soon. The fields were green, though, and some trees were already growing leaves. Flowers were sticking out of the ground, and a cool wind blew.

"So this is what it's like to feel like a princess," she said. "To feel important."

"Hey." I leaned forward and grabbed her hands. "You're important to me. Anna, too. The whole gang. Don't forget that there are people who love you, even if I'm not

around anymore, okay?"

She nodded. "Don't talk like that. You always jinx it when you say things like that."

I shrugged. "Well, at least we'll have stories to tell."

Just then there was a bump.

I heard Sven say, "Jack, you need to get out here!" The carriage came to a stop.

I stepped out, the cloak I was wearing dragging on the ground. "What happened?"

I turned and gasped.

"Not a word." The man held a gun at Sven's head. "Not if you want a friend here to live."

I nodded. "Don't worry Sven, I'm sure we can take care of it." I needed Elsa to know to not worry. But she couldn't stay here. Looks like those codes we planned out since we met Connie will have to come into play.

"Jack, what's wrong?" I heard Elsa say.

"One of the horses isn't feeling so good. It might be best to leave now. Besides, it could be dangerous if it's unstable."

"Are you sure it's not fine?" Elsa asked.

"I second thought, it's alright. He just needs a quick rest."

"Okay, then."

The man looked at me. "Good job distracting her. Mr. Smee."

"Yes, Cap'n?" A small man came walking to us from a car. He spoke like his nose was stuffed.

"Get the girl."

The man, Smee, went to the carriage. "Cap'n, she's gone!"

"What?!"

I sighed. She got the message. That's all I remember before something hit my head.

When I came to, I saw me and Sven in a room. He was asleep, probably still knocked out. I looked out the window and gasped. I saw water as far as the eye could see. "We're on a boat."

The door opened and the man who captured us walked in. "Enjoying your stay, Overland?"

"Who are you?"

"Me name be Killian Jones. Captain Killian Jones." He gave a mocking bow. His mustache crooked against his face. I was pretty sure he hadn't brushed his teeth in a long time. His attitude, his look, it reminded me of a pirate. The only thing missing was an eyepatch or peg leg, maybe even a hook for a hand.

"Why are we here?" I looked around. "And where's my staff?"

"Simply an exchange deal. After all, people want to see the town icon, Jack Overland safe, no?" He gave a cackle. "As for your staff, you needn't not worry. It me at the bottom of the ocean by now."

I gritted my teeth. "They'll never give you money. They know we'll find our way away from here, we always will and have."

"Ha ha! Alas, you are in off the coast of the town. You are your friend and not going anywhere. Now, I'm afraid I must take my leave," he bowed again, "Your Highness. Hahaha!" His laugh echoed in my ears when he left.

"That rat." I looked out the window again, trying to see if I can find land.

"Mr. Smee!" I heard Killian say. "Find the chum to summon sharks and crocodiles. If the money is not at the destination point by midnight, then we will feed the boys to them, understand?"

"Right away, Cap'n." Footsteps were heard.

I sat, ignoring the conversation between the two. I still had my outfit on, and the cloak was tossed on the floor next to the crown. My phone was gone, I had no idea where it was. The only other thing in the room besides the bed was a few fishing poles and lines, the chum Killian mentioned, and a net.

"Jack?" I turned and saw Sven sitting up, rubbing his head. "Ugh, what happened?"

"They're using as hostages in exchange for money. If they don't get it by midnight, they're feeding us to sharks and crocodiles."

"Ugh." Sven stood and looked outside. The sun was starting to set. "We have about a couple of hours until then. We need to escape and steer this boat back to the mainland. But how?"

I picked up the fishing pole. "I have an idea." I set it down and began dismantling it apart. It was harder than I though to get the piece I needed. "Got it!" I picked up a section and that looked like a pin. I went to the door and picked the lock. "Yes!" I opened the door and picked up the net.

"Do you see them?" Sven asked.

"No, not yet."

The boat was big, seats were pulled up in front of a TV. It was on a news channel.

"Mr. Smee!" we heard Killian say elsewhere. "Where's that chum?"

"I don't know, Cap'n. Maybe it's with the hostages?"

"Then go and get it, then!"

We heard footsteps in another direction. We hid behind some crates and saw Smee. I walked behind him as he turned the handle and I put the net over him.

Sven pushed him inside and we grabbed the fishing lines and wrapped him up. We used the pillow stuffing to block his mouth from talking. He gave grunts and muffled shouts.

"Don't worry, we'll release you when the cops come," I said.

We went back to the deck, trying to find out where we were and how to get back.

"And here is Jack Overland's girlfriend, Elsa Arendelle."

We turned to the TV, and it was now showing Elsa. She was still dressed in her princess outfit, but her crown was gone and her hair was back to being a braid rather than a bun.

"And why, may I ask, are you wearing this gown?"

"Jack was trying to make me happy on Valentine's today. He, my sister, and our friends wanted to make me feel special, especially him. He made a whole plan to make me feel like a princess, he tried so hard. But then he and our friend Sven got captured by some men. I don't know who, but I saw that the man looked strangely like a pirate."

"Would that be this man right here?" The reporter gave Elsa a photo.

She gasped when she saw it. "Yes, that's him! Who is he?"

"Killian Jones. He and his henchman William Smee are pirates, stealing cargo and and taking hostages for money. It seems that there's a high chance that Jones took Sven and Jack on his ship."

"We need to get to them! They could be in danger!"

"We're working on it. Besides, given Jack's reputation, I'm sure he and your friend will escape without problems."

I turned the tv off. "Don't worry, Elsa. We'll be back soon."

"Mr. Smee! Where is that chum!"

Sven pinched his nose, and with perfection, he said as Smee, "Of course, Cap'n. I will be with you in just a moment now."

I snickered. "That was awesome!"

We made our way around the boat. Killian was higher up. I felt the boat start moving, and we headed to the mainland in the distance.

"Mr. Smee, change of plans. Those wretched police are into us, we need to get rid of the boys now. Throw the chum!"

"Of course, Cap'n!" Sven said in his Smee voice. He sighed. "Might as well." He went into the room and came back with the chum, as well as my cloak and crown. He handed them to me and said, "Smee's still resisting."

As he threw pieces of chum overboard the moving boat, I went up a ladder to the wheel, where Killian was. His back was turned to me, the wind flapping against the sails.

I held the net and exhaled deeply. Then I brought it over him.

"What in the-?" I used the fishing lines again to wrap him up. "Overland!" Once he was wrapped, I set him on the ground and went to the wheel.

"Thank god I spent hours in science on aquatics and the functions of a boat." I said to myself. "There may have been some good to being so behind."

I steered the wheel and set it in a direction to the mainland, at the harbor.

"Jack!" Sven shouted.

I climbed back down and saw Killian holding a gun at Sven again. His left arm was free from the line. "If I'm going down, then this guy is, too!" He packed up to the edge of the boat.

I gasped when I saw what was in the water behind him. "Killian, some here."

"What are you up to?"

"Just step forward. You don't want to die, do you?"

Before he could say more, a crocodile came up to the surface and took a bite of Killian's hand, chewing it off.

"Aagh!" Killian fell to the floor, clutching his bleeding hand.

Sven ran to my side. "That croc almost ate me!"

The crocodile actually got onto the boat. It growled and snapped at us. I saw them blood and flesh on its teeth.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" We backed up to the railing of the boat.

The animal got closer, than it gave a retching sound. I opened its mouth and I saw something brown inside of it. It threw up, the object clattering on the floor.

"My staff!" I picked it up. "Gross, alligator vomit."

The croc snapped it jaws at us again and left back into the water.

"That thing ate your staff?" Sven said, looking at it. "Probably coughed it up after eating Killian's hand."

"Wait. Where is Killian?"

"If you want to live, I suggest you hold on to something, lads!"

The boat gave a sharp turn. Sven and I actually fell overboard. I expected to hit water, but I found solid ground instead. Looking up, I saw that the boat made it back to the harbor. Killian made that turn to keep the boat from crashing.

"I'll get you, Overland!" Killian shouted as he left with the boat. "If it's the last thing I do!"

I stood and saw the boat leave. The sirens rang behind us and I heard someone say, "Jack, Sven, what happened to you two?"

"Killian Jones escaped with his boat," Sven said. "He lost his hand to a crocodile. I think I'll be traumatized about for a while."

We got on the police car and they took us home. They dropped us off at Elsa's, where she and Kristoff were waiting. The sun had already set and it showed a full moon. When we got inside, we were immediately grabbed in hugs.

"Thank god your okay." Elsa was crying on my shoulders.

"We're fine," I reassured. "Sven's traumatized, but we're fine."

We told her everything that happened, even how the croc threw up my staff to falling off, and tying up Smee.

"After excitement like this," Anna said, stretching, "It might be best to turn in for the night."

I decided to spend the night at Elsa's again. We showered together and just decided to sleep naked. We got into the bed and I held her close.

"How did I ever get so lucky to know you?" Elsa asked.

"I wonder the same thing about you."

But then something crashed through the window. We sat up and saw that someone threw in a small box. We heard the sound of a screeching tires down the street. I looked out the window, but the car was already gone.

"It's your phone," Elsa said, opening the box. "And there's a video in it."

We sat next to each other and saw the video. It showed Killian, his bitten hand covered in a cloth. He sat in the room where he held us.

"I'll give you points for trying to warn me, Overland," he said sternly. "But I lost me hand because of you. Now I've made this modification. I believe it will help me kill you easily." He took the cloth off his hand and I saw a silver hook. "With today's technology, I made a hook with my hand. Clever, no? I promise, Overland, next time I see you, I will bring this down on your heart." He banged his hook on the wall, making a high-pitched sound as he dragged it down.

"Cap'n, did you not say something about your new name?" Smee said behind the camera.

"Of course, Mr. Smee. Overland, you may know me as Captain Killian Jones, but why not add a bit of fantasy to this misadventure? You may now call me..." He raised his hand, showing off the new weapon.

"Captain Hook."

**A/N: Another villain has escaped! Sorry for not updating for a while, I've been getting writer's block. So I. Came up an idea. If you, yes, you, have an idea featuring a Disney or DreamWorks character or villain, PM me and help me complete this story! **

**Do not suggest ideas for Phineas and Ferb, Gravity Falls, Shake it Up, or The Princess and the Frog. I already have ideas. I hope you can help!**


End file.
